


destroy it all for you

by Tsubame_go



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alpha Minhyun, Alpha dominated world, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drama, M/M, Omega opression, Sexual content chapter 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-03-23 08:03:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 29,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13783263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsubame_go/pseuds/Tsubame_go
Summary: Even being at the top of society as an alpha, Minhyun still feels the weight of the pressure to mate and produce a heir for the family business. He's much more interested in his beta roommate than the young omegas his family sets him up with.  Little does he know, his roommate has other, much more serious, worries he isn't letting Minhyun in on.





	1. Choice

**Author's Note:**

> I was hesitant to do an ABO fic but this idea was too strong to pass up

“I’m sorry, am I boring you?” The girl’s voice brought Minhyun back from his daydream.  He realized she must have just asked a question or something. He hadn’t really been hearing anything she was saying. “Is there something you would rather talk about?”

 

“No, it’s my fault I was just thinking about something I have to talk to a professor about later.” Minhyun quickly made an excuse. In truth, he had been a bit bored, but that wasn’t her fault.  He just hadn’t been very interested in going on a date with a girl younger than him by a substantial margin who he had never met before and knew nothing about.  He had only gone along with it because it felt rude to cancel something that his parents had already arranged.  

 

“Oh, I’m sorry for taking up your time today then,” the girl said, face flushing red. “I imagine you’re probably really busy.”

 

“It’s fine.” Minhyun said, feeling the awkwardness increase. “Have some more tea.” He poured her a cup in attempt to somehow fix the situation.

 

“Th-thank you!”

 

Minhyun felt worse as the girl happily accepted the cup.  He didn’t even remember her name but there he was giving her false hope.  He couldn’t imagine how hard it would be to be in her position, being an omega desperate to find a match before the government forced her into one. If Minhyun was a good person he would take her as a mate just so she wouldn't have to worry about ending up with someone who wouldn’t treat her well. But Minhyun wasn’t a good person, at least not to that degree. Even though it was expected of him as an alpha, he didn’t want to find a mate and make her bear his kids. At least, not yet.  No one was going to force him into a marriage, but that didn’t mean his parents wouldn’t try to set him up with omegas from eligible backgrounds.  

 

Minhyun hadn’t expected the girl to be so young, barely more than a child, probably only pronounced as an omega less than a year ago.  He supposed he shouldn’t be that surprised, the government had recently changed the law to allow young omegas to be claimed by interested officials with or without parental consent. Before, omegas couldn’t be claimed by the government until they were at least twenty, but now the minimum age had been lowered to seventeen. Minhyun remembered how stressed his parents had been trying to find a good match for Sujin before she turned 20; nowadays, that pressure was even more intense.

 

Only alphas had the right to participate in government. Betas could vote in certain elections, but weren’t allowed to hold any powerful government positions. Omegas had no legal power whatsoever. Since alpha/omega pairs had the highest chance of producing alpha offspring, omegas were tightly controlled by the government as tools to breed the next generation of alpha leaders. Alphas were allowed to marry as many omegas as they wanted, in addition to taking partners of other genders too if they so chose. Minhyun knew that he was lucky to be an alpha, but he hated all the pressure to find a mate.  He was twenty-three and didn’t feel ready for that much responsibility, nor was he really interested in omega girls, or perhaps, girls in general. It was fairly common for alphas to take lovers of the same sex if they wanted, or even claim same-sex omegas. They couldn’t reproduce, but even beyond breeding, omegas were largely seen as lesser beings for alphas to claim and have their way with. 

 

*

 

“I take it you aren’t interested in Chaeryeong?” Minhyun’s mother asked him after they said their farewells.

 

“I- no, how could you tell?” Minhyun admitted.

 

“You weren’t even looking at her when you said goodbye to her just now.” She answered lightly.

 

“She wasn’t bad.” Minhyun explained, absently running his fingers through his hair. “Just young.”

 

“All unmatched omegas are these days.” Minhyun’s mother pointed out.

 

“I know,” Minhyun sighed.  “I just want someone closer in age to me.”

 

“You’ll probably have to go for a beta then.” Minhyun held his breath at this mother’s words, expecting a reprimand to come next. “And that’s fine. You’ll have less chance of having alpha offspring, but if it makes you happier why not?”

 

Seeing the look of surprise in Minhyun’s eyes, she smiled and took his hand.

 

“You have the freedom to choose who you want. That’s a gift you should cherish, Minhyun. It’s more than I or your sister had.”

 

Choosing was a privilege. The words stung at Minhyun.

 

Growing up Minhyun knew that he would likely pronounce as an alpha or an omega once he hit puberty.  His parents were an alpha-omega pair so there was close to zero possibility that he could be a beta.  When alphas and omegas bred their offspring almost invariably had the same secondarily genders; beta offspring from such unions were very rare, just as it was rare for beta-beta pairs to produce alphas or omegas.  When Sujin pronounced as an omega and a frantic rush to find her a mate followed, Minhyun learned that alphas had a better lot in life.  He should be thankful to be one, should be thankful to be destined to be the slaver rather than the enslaved.

 

“I know your father has been putting pressure on you to find a mate and make an heir for the company’s sake,” Minhyun’s mother continued.  “But I want you to know that you don’t have to follow that path if you don’t want to. Just because he’s an alpha that doesn’t mean everyone else has to do everything he says, or at least, it shouldn’t.” She said bitterly.

 

*

 

“How was it?” Jonghyun asked when Minhyun returned to their shared apartment.  They had been good friends since middle school.  They had gone to high school and college together too. Now, Minhyun was in grad school while Jonghyun working trying to save up for grad school because as a beta he didn’t have the same access to scholarships as alphas did and his family didn’t have the money to pay out of pocket. Even though Minhyun could easily afford his own place if he wanted, he had eagerly agreed when Jonghyun asked to be roommates.  It was nice to come back to someone who knew him well and didn’t give him any special treatment for being an alpha. Jonghyun would never lie to him just to stroke his alpha ego like most of the world tended to. He was honest with Minhyun and challenged him whenever he felt Minhyun was out of line.

 

“She was fifteen.” Minhyun told him, throwing himself down on to the couch beside Jonghyun. “I don’t want to marry a child.”

 

“She’ll have to marry someone though.” Jonghyun reasoned. “You could’ve just done it for her sake. It’s not like you can’t take as many mates as you want.”

 

“There has to be some way to protect omegas besides essentially creating a personal harem of little girls.” Minhyun huffed. He knew Jonghyun was right but the idea of claiming people like that bothered him. He wanted to have a mate who would think of him as a partner and equal, not a master.  Even though he had more rights, a better salary, and a higher place in society as an alpha, sometimes Minhyun really envied Jonghyun’s life as a beta.  

 

“Maybe.” Jonghyun shrugged. “But do you have one?”

 

“No.” Minhyun admitted quietly. “I know I should do something but…”

 

“Marry a bunch of omegas to keep them safe would only be a temporary solution anyway.” Jonghyun said.  “It wouldn’t really change the faults in the system.”

 

They talked about the issues within Korea’s current alpha-dominated political regime together a lot.  Minhyun enjoyed discussing it with someone as passionate and well-informed about it as Jonghyun.  He often thought about how unlucky it was that Jonghyun hadn’t been born an alpha. If he just had more power he could probably lead the fight for equality and help build a better world for everyone.  Minhyun tried to use his own alpha privilege to do what he could but he often wasn’t sure how to do so effectively. Really, he should’ve been born a beta and Jonghyun an alpha. It was a huge waste that it had happened the other way around. Unfortunately, Jonghyun came from a family of betas, so really it had been no surprise when in their second year of middle school Jonghyun pronounced that way.  Unlike when Minhyun pronounced as an alpha, there had been no fanfare when Jonghyun pronounced. Betas might have a better life than omegas, but what they had was still a long way off from the privileges alphas enjoyed.

 

“I’m going to sleep first, I have the early shift at Starbucks tomorrow.” Jonghyun yawned.  “Good night.”

 

Minhyun couldn’t help the way his eyes followed his friend as he slid off the couch and disappeared down the hall.  Sometimes Minhyun wished that Jonghyun could be his mate. No one else understood him as well. But if they were to formally join, Jonghyun would essentially become Minhyun’s legal property because he was an alpha. Minhyun couldn’t do that to his most cherished friend. Jonghyun probably doesn’t see him that way at any rate.

  


*

 

“Minhyun?”

 

Minhyun jumped as he heard Jonghyun’s voice call out to him as he was brushing his teeth.

 

“What is it?” Minhyun asked after hastily spitting out toothpaste and turning around.

 

“Have you seen my vitamins anywhere? I can’t find them.” Jonghyun asked, stood in the doorway.

 

“I haven’t.” Minhyun told him. “Maybe just pick up some more at the store tomorrow if you still can’t find them?” He suggested.

 

“Y-yeah, I guess I’ll do that.” Jonghyun said slowly, rubbing his neck. Minhyun allowed himself to hold his gaze on Jonghyun for a few seconds longer than was platonic before turning back to the sink to continue getting ready for sleep.

 

That night Minhyun had trouble falling asleep.  The face of the young omega girl, accompanied by Jonghyun’s words kept cropping up in his thoughts. _She’ll have to marry someone._ Maybe it was selfish of Minhyun not to take mates when he could be protecting omegas from potential abusers. But when Minhyun thought about taking a mate, Jonghyun was the only one he could imagine a future happiness with.  But that was selfish too.  Pursuing Jonghyun wouldn’t make his family, Jonghyun, or anyone apart from himself, happy.  He and Jonghyun were both males and thus wouldn’t be able to have kids and produce the heir his family wanted.  Becoming an alpha’s mate would cost Jonghyun most of the little freedom he had.  No matter how much Minhyun wanted it, being with Jonghyun wasn’t an option.

 

Sighing to himself, Minhyun rolled over, shutting his eyes and trying to quiet his thoughts enough to get to sleep.


	2. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Without warning, Minhyun's world is shaken.

“Dude, do you ever pay attention to lectures?” Aron’s voice broke Minhyun out of his daydream.  He blinked, looking around he realized the lecture had just ended and everoe else was packing up their things.  Hastily, Minhyun began to do the same. Aron was Minhyun’s friend, classmate, and brother-in-law.  At first Minhyun had been wary of him because of the power he had over his sister as her mate, but Aron treated her well and Minhyun had grown to like him.  He was more of a family man than anyone would generally expect for a young alpha, had taken time off between undergrad and graduate school to raise his child, and had worked hard since the day he agreed to marry Sujin to make the rest of the family like him. They did. He had become the brother Minhyun always wished he had.

 

“Yes!” Minhyun attempted to defend himself. “This class is just boring. If Dad didn’t want me to take over the company later I wouldn’t be taking it.”

 

“You don’t seem very keen on the prospect.” Aron commented.

 

“Business isn’t really my thing.” Minhyun admitted. “There’s a reason my undergrad major was music.”

 

“Just tell your dad you don’t want it then.” Aron suggested. “Then my son can inherit.”

 

“If only it was that easy.” Minhyun laughed.

 

It wasn’t quite that easy. Due to inheritance laws, the company first had to pass to Minhyun because he was the eldest alpha child. However, if Minhyun didn’t produce an heir it would then likely pass to Sujin’s children, if there were any among them that pronounced as alphas. Betas could technically inherit too, but only if there were no alpha claims. Any assets an omega owned belonged to their mate.

 

“Do you have any more classes today?”  Aron asked Minhyun.

 

“No, I’m done for the day.”  Minhyun answered.  “I think I’m going to go home and try to get some work done.”

 

“Lucky you.” Aron said dryly. “I’m not done today until seven.  I have eat dinner alone and Isaac will be asleep by the time I get home.”

 

“That’s too bad.” Minhyun replied sympathetically. “It must be hard not getting to spend as much time with the family.”

 

“It is.” Aron confirmed. “But I gotta get my masters so I can make more money to support the fam.  It’s all for them, you know?”

 

Minhyun smiled. He was glad that Sujin had such a devoted husband, but he couldn’t imagine playing that role himself. Minhyun waved goodbye to Aron and headed home.

 

Aron was everything Minhyun’s father wished Minhyun was: committed to supporting the family, enthusiastic about having children, and good at business.  If only he just had the blood tie to make him suitable for inheriting the Hwang family legacy.  Unfortunately, omegas entered into the family of their mate, not the other way around. Officially, Aron wasn’t part of the family.

 

*

 

Usually, on days when Minhyun came home early Jonghyun wasn't home.  He would be working a shift somewhere and wouldn’t come back to the apartment until evening.  Minhyun expected to find an empty apartment.  He did not expect to come home to the sounds of someone moving frantically through the apartment. The source of the noise seemed to be Jonghyun’s room.

 

“Jonghyun?” Minhyun called out as he headed straight for Jonghyun’s room. “I thought you were working today.”

 

The door to Jonghyun’s room burst open before Minhyun could knock. Jonghyun stood panting in the doorway, hair askew and eyes frantic.  Behind him, Minhyun could see that his closet was open, clothes were strewn across the room, and a half-packed suitcase lay open on the bed.

 

“What’s going on?” Minhyun asked, feeling worried.

 

“I need a favor.” Jonghyun said quickly.

 

“Of course, I’ll help however I can but what’s-”

 

“I need to leave the country, will you help me get a plane ticket?” Jonghyun asked before Minhyun could finish.

 

“If that’s what you need of course, but where are you going and when? Also why?” As an alpha, it was easier for Minhyun to travel and get tickets out of the country. Minhyun had no idea what crisis could make Jonghyun so frantic to leave though.  Maybe he had relatives abroad who were in trouble? But Minhyun knew all of Jonghyun’s immediate family was in Korea, he had met them.  He didn’t think Jonghyun was close to any of his distant relatives but he supposed he didn’t know everything about his friend…

 

“As soon as possible, tonight preferably, or tomorrow if that’s not possible.” Jonghyun said in one breath.

 

“Okay, that’s a tall order but I’ll do my best. I still need to know where you’re going though.”  Minhyun agreed, less than confident about his ability to deliver.  Even alphas had a hard time getting tickets that last minute.

 

“I-” Jonghyun paused, blinking rapidly. “Japan? No- I’d still need permission… Taiwan maybe, no that’s the same…” Jonghyun rambled to himself, hand pulling at his hair.  Minhyun felt even more concerned. “Australia!” Jonghyun exclaimed, seeming to come back to Minhyun. “I need to go to Australia.”

 

“Okay.” Minhyun said slowly. “But even if I was just to get a ticket for myself it’d probably take a week or so at least to get a visa, getting one for you might be a bit longer.”

 

“I can’t wait that long.” Jonghyun said in a frantic whisper. “Is there any way you could..?”

 

“I could pay for rush service to speed it up, yeah.” Minhyun nodded. “Then you could leave in… five days maybe?”

 

“I need to leave sooner.” Jonghyun looked like he was going to cry.  It was the first time Minhyun had seen him in such a panicked state.

 

“I don’t know.” Minhyun admitted, feeling like he had failed his friend. “I can still try but… I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s… it’s fine.” Jonghyun said softly, seeming to steal himself.  “It was a long shot. I knew that.” He paused to think. “Could… could you lend me some cash at least? I guess I’ll need to-”

 

“No!” Minhyun growled, making use of his alpha gifts for intimidation for a split second.  “Traveling illegally is too dangerous! If you’re caught-”

 

“I have to.” Jonghyun insisted stubbornly.  Minhyun’s aggressive behavior seemed to have if anything made Jonghyun eager to defend himself. “It’s the only option.”

 

“Jonghyun.” Minhyun changed tact, softening the tone of his voice. He reached out to grab Jonghyun’s hand and felt that it was shaking. “What’s wrong?”

 

“I can’t tell you.” Jonghyun murmured, eyes fixed on their feet.

 

“Why?” Minhyun pleaded. “You’re my best friend. I’ll always support you whatever happens, don’t you know that?”

 

Jonghyun nodded, still not looking up, but didn’t answer.

 

“Is your family in trouble?”

 

Jonghyun shook his head.

 

“Are you sick?”

 

Jonghyun shook his head again.

 

“Are… are you in debt?” Minhyun asked, racking his brain for what other possible issues could have drove Jonghyun to this extreme.

 

Jonghyun shook his head.

 

“Well what is it?” Minhyun asked, frustrated at his powerlessness to help. “There must be some other solution than you fleeing the country.  You’d have a higher chance of getting caught than actually getting where you need to go and then there’s no knowing what would happen to you. Just tell me so I can help you figure this out!”

 

Jonghyun continued to silently stare down at his toes.

 

“Can’t you trust me?” Minhyun whispered.

 

Slowly, Jonghyun raised his head and looked up into Minhyun face.  He stared into Minhyun’s eyes, as if looking for a sign of some sort.

 

“Fine,” Jonghyun finally sighed, defeated. He took a step back and freed his hand from Minhyun’s grip. “I… I’m an omega.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand the plot begins. Some of already guessed Jonghyun was an omega from the vitamin scene in the last chapter. It was hard for me not to confirm those guesses. thanks for reading and supporting this fic!
> 
>  
> 
> Find me on Tumblr:  
> https://nyoungpeach.tumblr.com/
> 
> Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/jjr_hyun
> 
> And Curious Cat:  
> https://curiouscat.me/tsubame_go


	3. Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyun learns Jonghyun's secret and the two of them think on what to do next.

“I know you wouldn’t joke about something like this, but how is that even possible?”  Minhyun blurted once the initial shock wore off.  “Someone would’ve noticed when you pronounced, it would’ve been added to your birth certificate.  How come you don’t smell like an omega?”

 

“It’s a long story.” Jonghyun sighed.  Minhyun suddenly realized how tired he looked.

 

“We have time. I’ll listen.”  Minhyun told him gently.

 

“Come in then.”  Jonghyun backed into the room, pushing his suitcase off his bed so they could sit down.  Once Minhyun was settled on the bed next to Jonghyun, he began speaking.

 

“Before the war and the current regime, my grandparents were pharmacists.”  Jonghyun explained. “They made heat suppressants, rut suppressants, pheromone blockers, birth control pills- basically everything that’s illegal nowadays.”

 

Minhyun nodded in understanding.  Under the current government, alphas were allowed to take rut suppressants and birth control if they wanted to, but it was highly illegal for omegas.  Many alphas, especially unmated alphas, took rut suppressants just their biology didn’t get in the way of their careers and education. Minhyun had been doing so ever since he pronounced. Pheromone blockers weren’t technically illegal, at least not for alphas, but almost nowhere sold them anymore since alphas no longer needed to restrain themselves now that the other genders were at their mercy.  Minhyun had heard that, before the war sixty years ago, which had led to the current regime, it had been common for people to take blockers and keep their secondary gender private.

 

“My family has connections with the underground heat and pheromone suppressant dealers because of my grandparents. My parents knew if I was an omega I’d-” Jonghyun gulped. “Well, they knew what would happen.  When I pronounced that way they just told the school that I was sick until I’d been taking pills long enough to hide the signs.  It was easy enough to fake pronouncing as a beta since that’s what everyone expected anyway.”

 

Minhyun suddenly remembered when Jonghyun was out sick for a week during their last year of middle school.  He remembered calling Jonghyun’s house to ask if he was okay and being told Jonghyun was sleeping and thus couldn’t talk.  He remembered how Jonghyun seemed a little different, less sure of himself perhaps, when he came back to school.  Minhyun wished he had known so he could’ve tried to support his friend.

 

“You could’ve told me!” Minhyun blurted out before he could stop himself. “I could’ve helped you.”

 

“I couldn’t risk anyone knowing.”  Jonghyun explained.  “And now- well, once I moved here for college I connected with a local dealer. My pills must’ve fallen out of my bag or something yesterday and I haven’t been able to get in contact with my dealer to get more.  At most, I have two days before I start smelling like an omega again. It’s not safe for me in Korea, you know what they do to unmated omegas my age, I’ll become some government official’s sex slave or something. I have to get out, Minhyun, don’t you understand?”

 

“I do.” Minhyun said slowly. “But I don’t get why you gave up on finding your dealer, are you sure you can’t contact them?”

 

“I can’t risk it when I’ll start showing any day now.” Jonghyun answered, panic beginning to show again in his voice.

 

“Then tell me how and I’ll find them for you!” Minhyun suggested. “You can stay here until we get it and no one will smell it if you start to…”

 

“But what if someone comes to the apartment?” Jonghyun asked, still rather less than calm.

 

“We’re the only ones who have the key right? I haven’t given anyone a copy, have you?”

 

Jonghyun shook his head.

 

“Then just stay quiet and pretend you’re not here if anyone knocks.” Minhyun took his hand and squeezed in attempt to calm his friend.  “I’ll find a way to get you pills again as soon as I can, I promise.”

 

“But- my jobs?” Jonghyun put forward.

 

“Just call in sick or say there’s a family emergency.” Minhyun shrugged.  “Your safety is more important than money. If you’re short on cash later because of this you can always just borrow some from me.”

 

“That’s-”

 

“That’s final. You’re not attempting leaving the country illegally.  This is the best plan we have.”  Minhyun said shortly, hoping that would put an end to the discussion.

 

Jonghyun sighed and fell back onto the bed to stare up at his bedroom ceiling. “I guess that’s right, it’s just… I’m scared, Minhyun.”

 

_I am too_ was Minhyun’s first thought, but that probably wouldn’t have been very helpful to Jonghyun.  “We’ll figure this out.”  Minhyun said, half to assure Jonghyun and half to assure himself. “I promise.  I won’t let the government take you.” Awkwardly, he patted Jonghyun’s arm.  “Now tell me how I can find your suppressant dealer.”

 

Jonghyun took a deep breath as if to collect himself before sitting back up.  “Okay.” He agreed, voice weak, then repeated himself. “Okay.” Jonghyun said again, sounding a bit more confident and self-assured.  “His name is Ren-”

 

“Ren? That’s an unusually name.” Minhyun commented.

 

“Well, it’s not his actual name obviously, he uses an alias to protect his identity.” Jonghyun explained in exasperation.  Minhyun mentally kicked himself.  Of course a suppressant dealer wouldn’t want to be linked to his underground business, that fact should’ve been obvious.

 

“How am going to find him if I don’t even know his name?” Minhyun asked at risk of sounding stupid again.

 

“There are places where you can leave coded messages for him to pick up and places where he typically leaves them for me.” Jonghyun explained.  “I left him some yesterday, so maybe by now he’s gotten them and replied. If he hasn’t- well, I had arranged to pick up a new order of pills on Sunday anyway. You can just go and pick them up in my stead assuming he shows up.”

 

“Okay.” Minhyun nodded.  “Tell me where I need to go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot moves forward~
> 
> Thanks everyone who has read and left comments or kudos or anything so far.
> 
> Please look forward to chapter 4: Crisis
> 
> Find me on Tumblr:  
> https://nyoungpeach.tumblr.com/
> 
> Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/jjr_hyun
> 
> And Curious Cat:  
> https://curiouscat.me/tsubame_go


	4. Crisis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyun tracks down Jonghyun's supplier

 

“Any luck?” Jonghyun asked with hopeful eyes as soon as Minhyun entered the apartment.

 

“I looked everywhere you told me but…” Minhyun said slowly, hating to disappoint Jonghyun. “There was nothing.”

 

Jonghyun’s smile faded. He seemed to deflate a little as he sunk back into the couch.  “Should’ve just gone…” Minhyun thought he heard him mutter under his breath.

 

“I’ll do better tomorrow, I promise.” Minhyun said in attempt to assure him. He sat down beside Jonghyun and tried to reach out to him but Jonghyun just scooted out of his reach. It was hard not to feel a little hurt.

 

“Are you hungry?” Minhyun asked, desperate to find some way to cheer Jonghyun up.  “I’ll make dinner for us, okay?”

 

Jonghyun gave him a brief nod before getting up and walking down the hall to his room, closing the door behind him.  Minhyun closed his eyes. He knew he shouldn’t get angry at Jonghyun for shutting him out like this.  It was natural for him to be off considering everything that was happening and the position he was in, but Minhyun still felt hurt.  It was jarring to have his best friend’s behavior suddenly change for reasons Minhyun didn’t have anything to do with.  Perhaps Jonghyun was mad at him for convincing him not to flee the country. Minhyun was still sure that he had done the right thing, sure that the odds of Jonghyun making it out would have been slim.

 

They passed most of their meal in an awkward silence where once they would have chatted amicably. Minhyun kept stealing glances at Jonghyun as he picked at his food, wanting to break the silence but not knowing how.  He didn’t know whether he should try talking about something light and superficial or go straight into discussing what was going on.  He didn’t know how Jonghyun felt about being an omega, how open he would be to talking about such things now that they both knew how much was at stake for Jonghyun personally.  In the end, Minhyun never managed to spark a conversation.

 

After sitting in front of his empty plate for several long agonizing minutes, Minhyun finally sighed and got up to take his plate to the sink.  He washed his own dishes first, then the pots he had used to cook with, humming all the while to try to ease the tension in the apartment and the tension in his heart. Finally, he went back to the kitchen to find Jonghyun, who was still sitting with a third of his food uneaten, picking at it unenthusiastically with his chopsticks.

 

“You should finish that.” Minhyun said, trying to keep his tone light. Jonghyun looked up at him and set his chopsticks down.

 

“Not hungry.” He shrugged. “You can just toss the rest.”

 

“Was it that bad?” Minhyun asked. “I’m sorry, it’s been a while since I cooked.”

 

“No I just-” Jonghyun sighed.  “Sitting around the house all day doesn’t exactly work up an appetite.”

 

“Oh.” Minhyun replied, not sure how to respond. “I’ll just put it in the fridge then. In case you want it later.”

 

Wordlessly, he took the plate away from Jonghyun.

 

*

Around two AM Minhyun stirred in this sleep, awakened by a strange yet familiar scent. The only omegas Minhyun had ever been around before were his mother and sister, whose family scent overpowered the omega scent for Minhyun, and the young omegas he had been set up on dates with, whose scents, while pleasant, had never been particularly appealing to Minhyun.  Now, however, the sweet tang of omega scent combined with the Jonghyun scent he was already familiar with had a strong effect on Minhyun.  It was intoxicating, _arousing_ … No, it wouldn’t be right for Minhyun to think of his best friend that way! No matter how non-platonically he felt about Jonghyun and had felt for a number of years, getting aroused by Jonghyun’s omega scent felt wrong.  It felt like he was objectifying Jonghyun somehow.

 

Unfortunately, Minhyun’s body wouldn’t listen to the reasoning of his mind. He was already rising for Jonghyun’s scent, maybe there was no helping it, maybe he should just jerk himself off to get it out of his system.  But just as he was wrapping his hand around his member to get it over with, a thought made him pause. If Jonghyun’s omega scent was coming back, his omega senses probably were too.  And that meant that if Minhyun got off there was a high possibility Jonghyun would smell it and figure out what he was doing.  Ashamed of himself, Minhyun took his hand out of his joggers and hurriedly stumbled down the hall to the bathroom.  A cold shower was the only solution to his problem.

 

*

 

Unsurprisingly, Jonghyun’s omega scent didn’t weaken as time went on.  Nor was Minhyun able to find any traces of Jonghyun’s suppressant dealer. Jonghyun asked him if he had succeeded in getting in contact when he came home each day, but they didn’t talk about Jonghyun’s new scent, or really talk about anything at all. Feeling that it would be overstepping some boundary, Minhyun never dared to bring it up. Still unused to it, cold showers became a regular routine for him.  If Jonghyun noticed, he didn’t comment on it.

 

Minhyun felt suffocated by this new way of life.  Before, after a stressful day of classes, chatting and talking to Jonghyun about whatever was on his mind had been a wonderful way for Minhyun to relax. Now, Jonghyun mostly kept to his room only to come out when they ate together (which caused Minhyun to make a point of making sure they ate together) and to ask Minhyun for updates on the pills. It was like Jonghyun had become a ghost.  Minhyun missed his best friend. On the evening of the third day, Minhyun couldn’t take it any longer and broke the silence.

 

“How was your day?” He asked Jonghyun awkwardly over dinner. Jonghyun looked up at him suddenly.  After all the silence, it must have been surprising for Minhyun to suddenly try to talk to him.

 

“It was…” Jonghyun began slowly, “uneventful.  Not much happens when you’re stuck in the house like this.”

 

“Oh.” Minhyun immediately felt ashamed for not realizing how stifling it must have been for Jonghyun for the past few days. “It must be hard for you having to stay here all day. I’m… I’m sorry I haven’t found Ren yet, I promise-”

 

“Don’t.”  Jonghyun cut him off.  “It’s not your fault I can’t go outside.”

 

“I was the one who shot down your plan to leave though.” Minhyun said.  “I thought it would be easier to find your dealer somehow. Maybe if I had known I wouldn’t have been so quick to-”

 

“It doesn’t matter.” Jonghyun interrupted before Minhyun could finish.  “Trying to leave probably wouldn’t’ve worked like you said.” Jonghyun paused, looking down at his plate.  “It’s just… hard. Waiting here alone for you to come home with news. Worrying that someone else will come by and discover I’m… not what I should be.  And you- nevermind.”

 

“I’m sorry.”  Minhyun said again.  “I’ll try harder.  I’ll find Ren and get your pills.  I promise.”

 

“I know.”  Jonghyun said flatly.  Minhyun wasn’t reassured.  Jonghyun’s tone didn’t exactly inspire confidence.

 

*

 

Sunday morning finally arrived, and just as Minhyun was preparing to go out to (hopefully) meet Ren in the place Jonghyun had told him about, his phone rang in his pocket. Glancing at the screen before he picked up, Minhyun saw his sister’s name.

 

“Hello? Sujin?”

 

“Minhyun! Hi! You’re still coming for dinner tonight, right? Aron says he didn’t get a chance to check with you about it on Friday.”

 

“Oh!” Minhyun had completely forgotten about how he’d agreed to visit Sujin and Aron that weekend. “Um… sorry, I have a big assignment due tomorrow so I don’t think I can…” Minhyun lied.

 

“Couldn’t you have finished that up earlier?” Sujin chided. “I was looking forward to seeing you and Isaac misses his favorite uncle.”

 

“His only uncle.”

 

“Is Jonghyun still free to come at least? Isaac wants to play that video game with him again.”

 

“Uh, sorry, I think he picked up an extra shifts for this afternoon and evening.” Minhyun lied frantically.

 

“Well, then I suppose the two of you will just have to come next weekend to make up for it.”

 

“Of course. Sorry. See you then.” Minhyun apologized quickly before hanging up the phone. Now concerned that he would be late to the meeting place, Minhyun hurried out the door.

 

*

 

He made it to the alley Jonghyun had told him about fifteen minutes before the time Ren was supposed to be there. Apart from the distant noise of an anime convention a few blocks away, the alley was quiet and deserted. Mentally, Minhyun went over how Jonghyun had described Ren; he had dyed-brown hair, a slender build, was tall but not as tall as Minhyun.  Minhyun took a deep breath and waited.

 

Just when Minhyun was sure no one was coming, he was a figure at the end of the alley.  The person did not match the description of Ren Jonghyun had given him, with his pink wig and eccentric outfit Minhyun was pretty sure he was just someone who had come from the convention. Not really expecting any response, Minhyun did the signal Jonghyun at taught him anyway. He flinched when the person came towards him, made eye contact, and slipped a small black envelope into Minhyun’s hand.  Through his surprise, Minhyun registered that that wasn’t what the package of pills was supposed to look like. Knowing he couldn’t go back to Jonghyun with the wrong package, Minhyun twisted to grab the man’s wrist.

 

“Let go of me!” The man growled through gritted teeth.

 

“Are you Ren?” Minhyun demanded, holding tight as the man struggled in his grip.

 

“What’s it to you?” The man spat back. “What are you, a cop?”

 

“No!” Minhyun said quickly. “I’m here to get something from you for my friend and this,” Minhyun waved the envelope in front of the man’s face, “isn’t it.”

 

“Take it back to your friend, he’ll know.” The man said cryptically.

 

“Tell me what this is!” Minhyun insisted.

 

From the other side of the alley suddenly came the sound of footsteps.  Both of them froze. A moment passed and the footsteps faded away.

 

“Please?” Minhyun pleaded, looking back into the man’s face.

 

“I’ve been found out, the government’s after me.” The man said in a whisper.  “I gotta disappear.”

 

“But my friend!” Fear boiled in Minhyun’s heart. “He needs-”

 

“He’ll have to find another supplier.” Ren said. “And be careful. If they found me out odds are they might be onto my clients too.”

 

*

 

Minhyun couldn’t look Jonghyun’s in the eyes as he dropped the envelope into his lap. From the look on Jonghyun’s face a moment later, when Minhyun found the courage to look at him, Jonghyun knew what it meant.

 

“I’m sorry.” Minhyun said in a small voice.  “I shouldn’t have stopped you leaving.”

 

“It’s…” Jonghyun started after a long moment, voice sounding empty and hollow. “You thought this was the best course of action.”

 

Despite Jonghyun’s voice lacking any malice, the words hit Minhyun like a slap. “I’m sorry.” Minhyun said again. “And also, Ren, he that they might have also found his list of clients, I don’t-”

 

Minhyun’s voice died as he saw Jonghyun’s eyes go wide with fear.  Jonghyun stood up quickly and began pacing. Minhyun heard him muttering to himself under his breath but he couldn’t catch the words. Distantly, there was the sound of a car on the road outside.  They both froze.

 

“You don’t think..?”

 

He watched as Jonghyun curled in on himself, collapsing down to a ball on the floor. Minhyun leapt up, kneeling down beside him and hesitantly put a hand on Jonghyun’s shoulder.

 

“Jonghyun.” He said gently.

 

“They’re already coming.” Jonghyun breathed. “They’ll take me and…”

 

“Jonghyun.” Suddenly, an idea occurred to Minhyun.

 

“This is the end of it.” Jonghyun whimpered. “I’ll-”

 

“Jonghyun I have an idea.” Minhyun said urgently. “Will you listen for a moment?”

 

After he saw Jonghyun nod, Minhyun quickly told him what he had come up with. He wasn’t sure Jonghyun would agree, maybe it would be too uncomfortable for him…

 

“What do you think?” Minhyun asked once he finished his explanation.

 

“Okay.” Jonghyun said, and Minhyun couldn’t help pulling back a little in surprise.

 

“A-are you sure?” Minhyun asked. “You’re okay with it?”

 

“What other options are there?” Jonghyun replied impatiently, already unbuttoning the collar of his shirt. “If you’re fine with it then so am I.”

 

“If you’re sure you’re sure…” Minhyun said again, waiting for Jonghyun to give another exasperated nod of confirmation before taking him by the shoulders.

 

Just as Minhyun bit down on Jonghyun’s bared neck, there was a knock at the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter won't end in a cliffhanger like this, I promise.  
> Thanks to everyone who's been reading this so far~
> 
> Find me on Tumblr:  
> https://nyoungpeach.tumblr.com/
> 
> Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/jjr_hyun
> 
> And Curious Cat:  
> https://curiouscat.me/tsubame_go


	5. Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyun comes up with a story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Sorry for the wait. I've been busy.

“You’ve been mates since he pronounced?”

 

                                    

“Yes.”  Minhyun lied to the judge. “We kept the fact that he was an omega secret because we didn’t think our families would approve.  That’s why I’ve been getting him suppressants and pheromone blockers all these years.”

 

“You are aware that these substances are highly illegal in Korea?”

 

Minhyun took a deep breath before answering. “Yes, well kind of, it all started when we were both very young and didn’t understand the laws properly.”

 

“Very well. As it is within your right as an alpha to take what mates you choose and conduct your household as you see fit we will let you off with a warning and leave any other punishment up to your family.”

 

Minhyun suppressed a sigh of relief.  “Thank you for your understanding.”

 

*

 

“No punishment from the court, they left it to our families to decide how to discipline our offense.”  Minhyun told Jonghyun after meeting him back in the waiting room that adjoined the courtroom.

 

As an omega Jonghyun hadn’t been allowed to speak for himself in court. As his ‘mate’, Minhyun spoke on his behalf.  The upside to it was that they didn’t have to worry about having conflicting stories.  There hadn’t been time for them to decide on the details of one together.  After Minhyun had given Jonghyun the bond bite he had gone to answer the door to avoid suspicion while Jonghyun had ran to Minhyun’s room to wear one of his sweaters so he smelled more like him.  It had been good enough for the police to believe that Minhyun had claimed him, and after Jonghyun’s secondary gender had been changed on the official record their match had been registered.  In the eyes of the law, Jonghyun was now his mate.

 

“Thank god.” Jonghyun sighed in relief. “Now we just need to face your family.  What did you tell them?”

 

“I said we’d been together since you pronounced as an omega and I’d been helping you get suppressants because we thought our parents wouldn’t approve of our match.”  Minhyun explained quickly. “I wanted to make sure your family didn’t get in trouble.”

 

“Thanks.” Jonghyun exhaled. “I’m still surprised they let you get away with buying illegal suppressants so easily though.”

 

“Probably the Hwang name.” Minhyun shrugged. “My father has a lot of influence.”

 

“How do think he’ll…” Jonghyun paused as if to think.  “take this?”

 

“Oh, I’m sure he’ll have a lot to say.” Minhyun said bitterly.  “Don’t listen to any of it though.”

 

*

 

“So this is the reason you’ve been rejecting all the potential mates I’ve found for you.” Minhyun’s father said, eyeing Jonghyun critically, when they sat before Minhyun’s family an hour later.

 

“The fact that I’m not interested in little girls doesn’t have anything to do with Jonghyun.” Minhyun said flatly.  His father’s face reddened.

 

“But perhaps you would be interested in a more suitable mate if you didn’t already have someone to satisfy your sexual needs.” His father countered.

 

“That’s beyond the point.” Minhyun replied stiffly. Winning the argument would have been a lot easier if he could disclose the fact that he wasn’t and hadn’t ever slept with or done anything sexual to Jonghyun.  “I love him. I knew you wouldn’t want me to choose someone like him as a mate. That’s why I’ve, we’ve kept this secret.”

 

“I don’t care about your reasons.  This is still unacceptable.” Minhyun’s father said firmly.  “I suppose I can’t break your union with that… boy at this point, but I may have to rethink your inheritance if you continue to refuse to take on a more worthy mate.”

 

“I understand.” Minhyun nodded sharply, before grabbing Jonghyun’s hand and taking them both out of the room.

 

Minhyun didn’t let go of Jonghyun’s hand when they were out of sight.  The meeting had been stressful and he wanted some small form of comfort to hold onto. The two of them walked briskly down the hall, wanting to get out of the house as quickly as they possibly could.

 

“Minhyun!” Minhyun turned to see his mother catching up with them in the hallway.

 

“What?” Minhyun asked, wary that more reprimands might be coming.

 

“I just want you to know,” his mother began. “Whatever your father says, I’m proud of you for everything you’ve done this man.” She said, turning to look at Jonghyun for a moment.

 

“It was nothing.” Minhyun brushed off. He didn’t want admiration for something he hadn’t actually done.

 

“And also,” his mother continued saying. “I’m happy you’ve found someone you love. That’s all I ever hoped for you. The two of you should have dinner with me sometime.”

 

“Thanks Mom.” Minhyun said awkwardly.  He did, at least, love Jonghyun. That part wasn’t a lie.

 

*

 

“I’m sorry.” Jonghyun murmured in the car back to their apartment.

 

“For what?” Minhyun asked, unsure of what Jonghyun could possibly be sorry for.

 

“You might lose you inheritance because of me.” Jonghyun answered quietly.

 

“I never wanted the company anyway.” Minhyun replied with a humorless laugh.  “You’re doing me a favor, if anything.”

 

“But still-”

 

“Don’t worry about it, Jonghyun.”

 

“Minhyun?” Jonghyun said again after a few moments of silence.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Thank you. For all of this.” Minhyun took his eyes off of the road for a brief second to steal a glance at Jonghyun.  Jonghyun was gazing at him with serious eyes; Minhyun could tell he meant it.

 

“I just did what any decent friend would.” Minhyun shrugged. 

 

*

 

Jonghyun’s family lived in a different city, so Minhyun was spared from visiting them that day.  Jonghyun had assured him that it wouldn’t be bad, because they wouldn’t have to lie this time. Minhyun had met Jonghyun’s family before, but he was less than convinced that they would be thrilled about how he had handled the situation, especial considering that their precious son was now essentially his property.

 

Jonghyun’s family would be able to see the mark from the bond bite he had given Jonghyun over the scent gland on Jonghyun’s neck too.  They might assume that other things had happened between the two of them. Normally, bites were only given in the heat of passion.  Bond bites were supposed to make an omega more emotionally attached and physically attracted to the alpha who bit them, make them only want them if they went into… but Minhyun didn’t know how much of that was true and how much was just government propaganda. He wondered what it had felt like for Jonghyun when he had bit him. Had it hurt? Felt good? Or had he been too panicked by the situation to even register it much?  Would Jonghyun start to return his feelings because of it? Minhyun didn’t want that. If Jonghyun ever felt the same about him, he didn’t want it to be just because of the influence of some stupid bond bite. He wanted Jonghyun to like him on his own.  Minhyun hated how the situation had complicated things between them. Things had somehow seemed easier in Minhyun’s mind when Jonghyun was a beta he loved just because he was Jonghyun.  Now that the truth of Jonghyun’s secondary gender was out, Minhyun suddenly felt weird about his affections towards his best friend. He didn’t just like Jonghyun because he was an omega, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr:  
> https://nyoungpeach.tumblr.com/
> 
> Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/jjr_hyun
> 
> And Curious Cat:  
> https://curiouscat.me/tsubame_go


	6. Adjustment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyun and Jonghyun try to adjust to their new dynamic, The two of them pay a visit to Jonghyun's family.

“So, Jonghyun, huh?” Aron playfully elbowed Minhyun on their way to lecture the next day.  “I heard about it from Sujin, you to have been secretly going at for, how long?”

 

“Since middle school.” Minhyun said, trying hard to pretend that he was flustered because he was shy about it and not that he was just nervous because it was a lie. 

 

“Wow,” Aron whistled.  “That’s quite a while. I’m impressed you were able to keep it secret that long.”

 

“Would’ve kept it secret longer.” Minhyun said bitterly. “It’s hard now that Jonghyun- well, now that everyone knows he’s an omega he won’t be able to work anymore or go to grad school or…”

 

“I guess that’s why you two wanted to hide it.” Aron said in a more serious tone. “Sujin gets frustrated about that too.”

 

“It’s not fair.” Minhyun said quietly.

 

“I know.” Aron patted his shoulder lightly. “Sometimes I wonder if… If Sujin would have a better life if we lived somewhere else.”

 

Minhyun narrowed his eyes.

 

“Don’t get me wrong, I like living in Korea and we have plenty of support from your family it’s just-” Aron took a breath.  “She can’t really leave the house or doing anything she wants to do on her own. Maybe if we…”

 

“If you what?”  Minhyun asked.

 

“If we were, well, somewhere else, another country, it would be better. Sometimes I’ve even seriously considered it, maybe my family in the states could even help, but with immigration laws as they are… It’s still probably impossible.”

 

 

“Oh.” Minhyun said, dumbstruck. He remembered how desperate Jonghyun had been to leave when he suppressants ran out. He wished travelling was easier. From one point of view, it was obvious to him why Aron would what to leave, but he also felt sad knowing that in all likelihood he might barely ever get to see his best friend and his sister if they did end up leaving Korea. “I… I can definitely understand why you would want to go.”

 

“Yeah.” Aron said softly as they entered the lecture hall. “Let me know if you ever want to talk later, okay?”

 

*

 

The next few days felt strange.  When Minhyun was in class there were times he could almost pretend like none of it had happened. There were blissful moments when he was absorbed in coursework and he let himself not think about the current predicament. Outside of school, his home life with Jonghyun felt very different, even though their, or at least, Minhyun’s routine hadn’t changed much. Jonghyun was home all the time and the apartment smelled more and more like omega.  Minhyun had decided not to comment on it.  He tried to treat Jonghyun the way he had before, but he couldn’t help but remind Jonghyun to wear his clothes if he went out, so people on the street would smell the alpha scent on him and wouldn’t bother him. He also told Jonghyun to wait for when Minhyun was free to accompany him if he wanted to go anywhere far from the apartment when possible.  Jonghyun always just nodded, but he never mentioned any desire to leave the apartment.

 

*

 

The next weekend, Minhyun booked train tickets and they went to visit Jonghyun’s family. Jonghyun’s parents were waiting for them at the station.  Upon catching sight of her son, Jonghyun’s mother rushed towards them and folded Jonghyun into her embrace. Minhyun watched awkwardly as she held him tightly; he could see tears at the corners of her eyes threatening to spill out onto her face. When Jonghyun’s father caught up, Minhyun awkwardly shook his hand.  Once Jonghyun’s mother finished hugging her son, she turned to Minhyun.

 

“Thank you.” She said heavily. “For everything you’ve done for him. If you hadn’t been there I can’t imagine what would have-”

 

“It was nothing.” Minhyun brushed her off quickly. “Just what any friend would have done.”

 

“We’re in your debt.” Jonghyun’s father added solemnly.

 

Minhyun reached up to scratch the back of his head, not knowing how to reply.  After a few more exceedingly awkward exchanges, they turned down the road, heading off together to a restaurant for lunch.  Unfortunately as Minhyun had an important exam the following day and by law omegas weren’t allowed to travel without their mates, they could only stay for the afternoon. Minhyun had tried to get his professor to allow him to take the exam at a later date, but he had refused.

 

Minhyun walked a little behind Jonghyun and his family, wanting to give them time to be with their son. As they walked, Minhyun saw Jonghyun’s mother lean close to Jonghyun, give him a quick sniff, and draw back frowning. Suddenly, she turned back to Minhyun.

 

“When was the last time you renewed the bite?”

 

“The what?” Minhyun asked, confused.

 

“The bond bite.  Your scent has almost worn off of him.”

 

“Oh! Uhhh… not since the first time.” Minhyun felt himself blushing.  “I thought they lasted forever.”

 

“That’s just a lie propagated by the government to prevent omegas from leaving their alphas.” Jonghyun’s mother explained. “In reality you have to renew it every week or so or it’ll wear off. I’d recommend you do so when the two of you go home to avoid suspicion.”

 

“Right.” Minhyun nodded, looking at Jonghyun and trying to read how he felt about it from his face. He was unsuccessful. Fortunately, there were no more awkward questions until they had arrived at the restaurant and ordered.

 

“So.” Jonghyun’s mother said, looking at the pair of them sharply. “Have you been to the doctor yet?”

 

Jonghyun shook his head.  Her eyes widened.

 

“You need to.” She scolded them.  “You’ve never had a proper omega health check-up. You don’t know anything about your heat cycle-” Jonghyun’s face went crimson. “it’s not good for you to just- you could go in to heat unexpectedly- It could be dangerous, Jonghyun.”  Minhyun tried to catch Jonghyun’s eye, but Jonghyun seemed to be trying hard not to look at anything but the table.

 

“You won’t be able to get heat suppressants, obviously, but if you play your cards right there’s a chance you _will_ be able to get some low-level pheromone blockers.”  Jonghyun’s mother continued more patiently. “And I think that would make things easier for both of you.”

 

Minhyun wasn’t sure he liked the look she gave him as she said the last few words.  After that the conversation strayed to lighter topics, but Minhyun couldn’t help but notice how Jonghyun’s parents’ eyes would stray to him when they thought he wouldn’t notice.  He didn’t blame them. He probably wouldn’t trust any alpha who had virtually unlimited power over someone he cared about either.

 

*

 

“Might as well get it over with.” Jonghyun said only a few minutes after they got back, putting his stuff down on their table and beginning to unbutton his collar.  Minhyun almost jumped.

 

“A-are you sure?” Minhyun asked. “We could just wait until tomorrow.”

 

“Why bother.” Jonghyun shrugged, taking off his button up so he was only in his undershirt, neck bared. “We might forget if we put it off.”

 

“Okay.” Minhyun agreed.  He stepped forward hesitantly, awkwardly placing his hands on Jonghyun’s waist.  “Here goes then?”

 

After a small nod from Jonghyun, Minhyun leaned down and bit down on his exposed scent gland for the second time.  This time, when there wasn’t an immediate threat of intruders at the door to distract him, Minhyun could take in the sensation better.  He couldn’t help but wrap his arms tighter around Jonghyun as warmth flooded his body.  Jonghyun seemed to smell better than even, smell irresistibly good, Minhyun was dying for a taste- Then he got a hold of himself and quickly loosened his arms around Jonghyun, an apology already on his lips.

 

“It’s fine.” Jonghyun cut him off. Minhyun froze as _Jonghyun_ leaned in to embrace him, forehead resting on his collar bone. “Let’s stay like this for a bit.

 

Minhyun knew Jonghyun probably wasn’t in his right mind, knew he should probably draw himself back regardless of what Jonghyun said- But what Minhyun said was :

 

“Okay.”

 

He returned Jonghyun’s embrace, tilting his head down to bury his nose in Jonghyun’s hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that I've actually plotted this fic out properly, it should go smoother from here I hope. Thanks for all the support for this fic!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr:  
> https://nyoungpeach.tumblr.com/
> 
> Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/jjr_hyun
> 
> And Curious Cat:  
> https://curiouscat.me/tsubame_go


	7. Check-up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonghyun visits the doctor's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Semi-warning?: This chapter has scenes that are a bit... uncomfortable? there's something graphic or sexual but there is a doctors appointment. If you're like me and deathly afraid of medical professionals it might be triggering.
> 
> also special thanks to caillen for encouraging me to update

Fully aware of the danger waiting would cause, Minhyun booked a doctor’s appointment for Jonghyun the following week.  It was awkward calling in as his _mate_ to book it for him, and even worse to have to repeat the same lies again to explain Jonghyun’s situation.  The receptionist, as Minhyun probably should have expected, was rather cold.

 

But if calling to make the appointment made Minhyun feel bad, telling Jonghyun it was scheduled made him feel worse.  What was he supposed to say? ‘ _Hey next week I’m taking you to the doctor where they’ll probably violate your privacy and be generally nasty to you.’_   At least, as his mate, Minhyun had the right to remain in the room with Jonghyun through the entire checkup and make sure they didn’t do anything they shouldn’t. In the end, he just spit out “I scheduled you a doctor’s appointment for Tuesday.” When he caught Jonghyun coming out of the bathroom.  Jonghyun had just nodded and wordlessly gone back to his room. Although they still ate together every night, they had stopping chatting and enjoying each other’s company in the living room at other times in the day like they used to.  Minhyun missed it.

 

*

 

“Ready then?” Minhyun asked as Jonghyun emerged from his room Tuesday morning, half an hour before the appointment.

 

“Ready.”Jonghyun replied, not meeting Minhyun’s eyes as he bent to put on his shoes.

 

Minhyun wondered if he was nervous, after all, how couldn’t he be? In Jonghyun’s place, Minhyun would have been terrified. He didn’t know what to do, what to say to ease Jonghyun’s nerves as he drove them to the doctor’s in silence.  In the end he didn’t say anything and let Jonghyun be, gazing blankly out the car window.

 

The silence stretched on as Minhyun pulled up into the parking lot of the doctors’ office and as they got out of the car.  Finally, just outside of the door, Minhyun paused.  Jonghyun looked up at him questioningly.  It was the first time they had made eye contact since they left the house. Hesitantly, Minhyun took a deep breath and offered his hand to Jonghyun.  Relief washed over him as Jonghyun took it.

 

*

 

 

Jonghyun hung back at his side as Minhyun checked in for him with a woman at the front desk whose voice he recognized as the same cold receptionist he’d spoken to on the phone.

 

“Doctor Lee will be with you in a moment, please wait here.” She told them once Minhyun had given her Jonghyun’s information, indicating a nearby sofa. 

 

As the receptionist turned her back, Jonghyun let go of his hand and collapsed on to the sofa.  Minhyun’s hand felt strangely cold without him.  As he sat down beside Jonghyun, he couldn’t help but notice the way Jonghyun was anxiously running his fingers over the fabric of the sofa, and the rigidity in the way he sat.  He knew he should comfort him, but he didn’t know how.  Should he put an arm around Jonghyun’s shoulders? Should he say something? Want would Jonghyun want? What would help him?

 

“Kim Jonghyun?” A low voice called from the door of the clinic before Minhyun could find an answer.  Looking up, Minhyun saw a tall, formidable-looking man.  One whiff of the air told him alpha.  Minhyun felt uneasy. He glanced at Jonghyun and saw fear in his eyes; Minhyun knew he had to do something.

 

“This is unacceptable.”  Minhyun said, standing up. He straightened his shoulders, staring the doctor straight in the eyes, a clear challenge.  “We need a beta doctor, I’m not letting another alpha touch my mate.”

 

“You didn’t specify that when you called, Mr. Hwang.”  The receptionist said unhelpfully.  Minhyun glared at her.

 

“Do the other alphas who come here let doctors like _him_ touch their mates?” Minhyun growled.  The woman had the grace to look embarrassed.

 

“Well, then I hope you’re willing to wait another twenty minutes.”

 

“We are.” Minhyun said firmly, only sitting back down with a heavy sigh when the alpha doctor had left the room.

 

“You didn’t need to do that.” Jonghyun murmured so the receptionist couldn’t hear.

“Do you want that guy touching you?” Minhyun hissed back, still ruffled from the encounter. When he saw the way Jonghyun flinched at the sharpness in his voice he felt immediate regret for the careless remark.

 

“I guess not.” Jonghyun agreed quietly, bringing his knees to his chest and hugging himself.

 

“It’s my fault.” Minhyun said, all of his previous fury replaced with guilt. “I should’ve thought to tell them to give us a beta.”

 

Jonghyun just shook his head and they spent the remainder of the wait in silence.

 

*

 

Twenty minutes later, Minhyun and Jonghyun followed a harassed-looking middle-aged beta doctor to the back.  Minhyun supposed the attitude was to be expected since they were giving him additional, unexpected work that day.

 

“So.” The doctor said once they had entered a small room and Jonghyun had sat down on the table in the middle.  “Just a check-up today I hear? You’re a new client, you’ll have to tell me your history since I didn’t have time to look at your file.”

 

“I, uh, I’ve never had an exam before.” Jonghyun said slowly, exchanging a glance with Minhyun. “I was on suppressants until recently so I really don’t-”

 

“One of those omegas that recently got caught then.” The doctor cut Jonghyun off, rolling his eyes.  “There’ve been a lot lately.”

 

Jonghyun made an expression that Minhyun assumed was an attempt at a smile but he just looked like he was in pain.

 

“Whatever then.” The doctor sighed.  “Let’s get started.”

 

Some of it was standard, taking blood pressure and weight, looking at heart rate. Then, the doctor handed Jonghyun what looked like a thin cotton apron.

 

“I’m going to need you to change into this.” The doctor said. “Do you want-”

 

“I’m staying.” Minhyun said firmly before the doctor could finish his question.  Coward that he was, Minhyun pointedly avoided looking at Jonghyun.

 

“Suit yourself.” The doctor shrugged.

 

Then he left the room, leaving Minhyun alone with Jonghyun.

 

“You don’t have to do this.” Jonghyun whispered as the door swung shut.

 

“I’m not letting him do anything to you that you don’t want.” Minhyun stated. “They have to listen to me if I tell them to stop. I’m your mate.”

 

For a moment, Jonghyun held his gaze in silence, then he spoke.

 

“I didn’t want any of this.”

 

“I… I know.” Minhyun forced out. A part of him knew he should probably take Jonghyun and leave the doctor’s office right then, but the other part of him knew he would regret it.  “Just… tell me if he goes too far, okay?”

 

Jonghyun took a deep breath before answering. “Okay.”

 

Minhyun raised his hand to Jonghyun’s face, cupping his cheek for a moment in attempt to express some part of the sympathy he felt for his friend.  Jonghyun gave him a weak smile. Then Minhyun let his hand fall and turned his back to give Jonghyun privacy to change.

 

Luckily, the doctor seemed to be no more invasive than necessary as he examined Jonghyun’s nether regions, perhaps in part because of the fact that Minhyun was glaring at him the whole time.  Finally, after a scan of minutes, he left the room again telling Jonghyun to change again and that he’d be back to share the results of the examination with them.

 

“Was it okay?” Minhyun asked once the doctor was gone.  “Should I have-”

 

“It was fine.” Jonghyun answered, face unreadable.  “Not as bad as I thought it would be, really.”  Minhyun felt himself relax. 

 

“Good.”

 

*

 

“You seem to be perfectly healthy.” The doctor told them.  “I didn’t find anything abnormal.”

 

Minhyun nodded, satisfied, before bracing himself to ask the question he knew he had to ask.

 

“How’s his heat cycle? When will his next-”

 

“Probably in one to two weeks I’d guess.” The doctor answered, figuring out Minhyun’s question before he finished saying it. Beside him, Jonghyun winced.  “I can’t pinpointed since I don’t have any data on his previous cycles.”

 

“We’ll need pheromone blockers then.” Minhyun said quickly. “I don’t want any of our neighbors to bother him when he’s in such a state.  I’m a full time student so I can’t be home every day all day the whole week.”

 

“I’ll give you some for the doors and windows of your house then.” The doctor agreed. 

 

“Can’t you give him some pills to take too?” Minhyun asked desperately. “I don’t want to risk anyone smelling it if it starts while he’s outside or something.”

 

“Oh no,” The doctor laughed.  “I get the concern but you’ll just have to be careful.  Removing the pheromones entirely might affect your stamina and libido. And we can’t have that, can we? And anyway, if you knot him enough the heat should go down after just a couple days.”

 

Minhyun clenched his teeth, biting back a retort.  He wanted to scream that that was the point! With the house awash in Jonghyun’s heat scent, things would probably get very hard for Minhyun. In more ways than one.

 

In the end, all they went home with was several adhesive strips of scent blockers for the doors and windows of their apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was hard to write, and probably uncomfortable to read. The plot will be taking a big turn soon, I'm really excited to get to share the next chapter with you all (hopefully) soon!
> 
> Thanks for all the support! Please comment and/or come talk to me!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr:  
> https://nyoungpeach.tumblr.com/
> 
> Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/jjr_hyun
> 
> And Curious Cat:  
> https://curiouscat.me/tsubame_go


	8. Minki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyun and Jonghyun prepare for the approaching heat, a familiar face reemerges

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Gore/self-mutilation mention
> 
> Thanks again to the lovely caillen (2hyunlove) for giving me motivation. Go read her fics if you haven't she's my fav~

“Do you want me to, uh, get you anything for the heat?”  Minhyun asked over breakfast on Saturday morning. Jonghyun choked on his cereal.

 

“I-” Jonghyun coughed. “I’ll be fine.”

 

“Are you sure?” Minhyun prodded, powering through the embarrassment.  “You’ve never had it before, right? It might be more, uh, intense than you expect. Isn’t it better to be safe than sorry?”

 

“That’s true I guess.” Jonghyun looked down, moving his spoon through the milk awkwardly. He seemed to consider it for a bit, then sighed heavily. “You’re right.”

 

“So what should I get?” Minhyun asked, trying his best not to make it weird.  “I’m not really familiar with, uh, that kind of-”

 

“Neither am I, Minhyun!” Jonghyun snapped looking up from his bowl with a pained look in his eyes. Minhyun couldn’t help but recoil from the harshness in his tone.  The frustration in Jonghyun’s express softened. “I’m sorry.  I just- I don’t want to think about this. Just pick out whatever.”  Jonghyun stood up quickly and walked out, and Minhyun heard the door of Jonghyun’s bedroom shut.

 

That was how Minhyun found himself in the middle of a sex shop with no idea what he was doing there.  He was completely lost, but too embarrassed to ask any of the store’s employees for help. Just being there probably would’ve been the most awkward experience of Minhyun’s life, at least if he hadn’t turned down an aisle of dildos to see Aron standing in the middle of the aisle, examining one thoughtfully.  That was even worse. Before Minhyun could turn away and try to pretend that he hadn’t seen him, Aron looked up.

 

“Minhyun!” Aron greeted him, waving. “Wow I never thought I’d run into you here.”

 

Seeing no other option, Minhyun walked into the aisle to meet him. “Yeah…” He said, hoping dearly that his embarrassment hadn’t made him go red.

 

“I’m just here for- well it’s getting to be that time, you know?” Aron said. Minhyun did not know, but nodded anyway. He was sure he didn’t want Aron to elaborate. “And we’re not ready for another child yet, so, gotta find some other alternatives to get through the heat.”

 

Aron’s sex life, and by virtue Minhyun’s _sister’s_ sex life, was the last thing he wanted to think about.   Minhyun racked his brain for a possible escape from that uncomfortable subject.

 

“I’m just…” Minhyun began awkwardly. “Just getting some things for-”

 

“Oh! Are you guys close too?” Aron said in a disturbingly casual tone. “I wouldn’t think you’d need toys since Jonghyun can’t get pregnant- but I suppose it’s a good idea. No matter how good your stamina is, sometimes you just can’t keep up with an omega in heat.”

 

“Y-yeah.” Minhyun forced a laugh. “I have to go get, uh-”

 

“Oh, don’t let me keep you!” Aron said quickly.  “See you later, dude.”

 

Mortified, Minhyun grabbed a few boxes off of the shelves without really looking at them as he rushed to the checkout as fast as he could.

 

*

 

Minhyun when he returned home, expected to find the apartment as he left it, quiet and seemingly empty, as Jonghyun stayed in his room most of the time.  The last thing he was expecting to find when he opened the door was Jonghyun talking animatedly to a man he didn’t know. The man had a slender build, sharp facial features, and dark hair.  As soon as the man caught sight of Minhyun, he glared at him.

 

“Uhh, excuse me?” Minhyun said, meeting the man’s eyes, confused. Something about him seemed familiar. “Jonghyun, who is this? I don’t it’s a good idea for you to have strangers over while I’m not home-”

 

“Just as insufferable as last time.” The man scoffed.  “God, all alphas are the same.”

 

“Minhyun’s different.” Jonghyun addressed the man before Minhun could defend himself.  “He’s helped me a lot since you stopped dealing.  I was already starting to produce pheromones by the time you gave us the message and the government came looking that day! If Minhyun hadn’t helped me cover I don’t know what would’ve happened.”

 

“His ‘help’ seems pretty self-serving to me.” The man said, rolling his eyes.  “Why should he complain? He gets-”

 

“Minki-”

 

“Can someone tell me what’s going on?” Minhyun cut in before it could escalate further.

 

“Minhyun, this is Ren, you met him before didn’t you? His real name is Minki.” Jonghyun explained. “I went out to get something at the store while you were gone and ran into him.  He needs somewhere safe to stay, so I told him he could come home with me.”

 

“We only have two bedrooms.” Minhyun pointed out. “Where’s he going to sleep?”

 

“I don’t mind sharing.” Jonghyun said earnestly.

 

“What about when your heat comes?”

 

“He can sleep on this couch.”

 

“Alright…” Minhyun gave in.  “He can stay. But first I want to hear what’s going on and who’s after him.”

 

“Great!” Jonghyun smiled genuinely for what felt like the first time since Minhyun had learned he was an omega.  Minhyun couldn’t help smiling too.  He had never been able to refuse Jonghyun anything. “Minki was just telling me about it,” Jonghyun turned to Minki, who still seemed less than friendly toward Minhyun. “Tell Minhyun what you just told me.”

 

“Ugh, fine…” Minki sighed. “The underground omega resistance hideout I was in got raided by the government a few days ago and I had to run. I’ve been on the streets for the last few nights and managed not to get caught.  I don’t know how actively they’re searching for me but if they find me here you’ll probably get in trouble.”

 

“We don’t care!” Jonghyun said before Minhyun could raise an objection. “We don’t support the current regime!”

 

Minhyun bit the inside of his lip.  While what Jonghyun said about them no being supportive of the government was true, he still wasn’t sure sheltering Minki was a good idea.  They had already had a close call when Jonghyun was discovered as an omega, and Minhyun didn’t want to think about what the government might do if they found out Jonghyun had resisted them a second time.  Minhyun wasn’t enthusiastic about risking Jonghyun’s safety for someone he barely knew.

 

Minki seemed to sense that Minhyun wasn’t as blasé about going against the government as Jonghyun said. His eyes fixed on Minhun, and he seemed to be waiting for Minhyun to raise an objection and prove that he was the arrogant, insufferable alpha Minki thought he was.

 

“You’re an omega then?” Minhyun asked.  “How come you don’t smell like an omega, do you still have a stash of heat suppressants? Can you give some to Jonghyun-”

 

“No.” Minki cut him off. “But I used to be.”

 

“What does that even mean?” Minhyun asked. Beside him, Jonghyun looked equally perplexed.

Minki sighed and grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling it down to expose his neck.  There was a lumpy scar where his scent gland should’ve been. Minhyun couldn’t help but recoil in shock.

 

“I was born the son of a government official.” Minki told them.  “I was smart, I was charming, I was everything my father wanted in his heir. He was even beginning to groom me for politics, I would’ve been good at it, way better than any of my siblings.” Minki said, voice dripping with resentment. “But when I pronounced as an omega my father pushed me aside and told me it was my duty to marry an alpha twice my age to help his political career.  I didn’t want that, so I ran away. I knew if I was caught they’d force me to become some government alpha’s fucktoy, so I mutilated myself so no alpha would want me.” Minki smiled at the horrified looks on their faces. “The scent gland was pretty easy to cut off, but when I tried to take off the parts below the waist I bled too much and passed out.  Fortunately, one of our servants who happened to have connections at White Tiger found me and took me to them before I lost too much blood. Once my wounds healed I started working for them as a dealer.”

 

There was a long silence as they took in the grisly details of Minki’s story. Despite how rude Minki had been to him thus far, Minhyun couldn’t help but be impressed. In Minki’s place, Minhyun knew he never would’ve had the fortitude to even consider taking such drastic measures.  And Minki had talked about it remarkably casually.  Minhyun was lost for words.

 

“What’s White Tiger?” Jonghyun asked.

 

“The center of the omega resistance.” Minki said, a smile teasing at the corner of his lips.  “You didn’t think all of us were content with being reproductive slaves, did you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with this! Also heads up, the next chapter will have sexual content.
> 
> Please comment and/or come talk to me!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr:  
> https://nyoungpeach.tumblr.com/
> 
> Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/jjr_hyun
> 
> And Curious Cat:  
> https://curiouscat.me/tsubame_go


	9. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonghyun goes into heat. Minhyun tries not to lose his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual content warning

Over the next few days, Minki continued to be unpleasant and dismissive of Minhyun.  There was a mocking edge to his voice whenever he spoke to Minhyun and whenever he saw Minhyun so much as breathe in Jonghyun’s direction he looked furious.  But as uncomfortable as this made the atmosphere of their apartment at times, Minki’s presence was overall an improvement because having him around seemed to make Jonghyun a lot more relaxed and happy.  Jonghyun was talking more and no longer confined himself to his room.  He even smiled and laughed during their evening chats on occasion. 

 

“I’m sorry Minki’s so mean to you.” Jonghyun said to Minhyun one day when he accompanied Minhyun out of the house to get groceries.  “I keep telling him you’re not like other alphas but he just doesn’t listen.”

 

“It’s fine.” Minhyun shrugged.  “It doesn’t matter.  I don’t care what he thinks about me, I’m still glad to have him.”  Jonghyun looked up at him in surprise. “Since he came to live with us you seem a lot more… you.”

 

Jonghyun looked down, studying his hands for a moment. “I-I’m sorry about how I was before.  I just didn’t know what to do with myself not being able to work or go to school or go out really. I thought I’d never be free to live on my own terms again.  But since meeting Minki again and hearing about the resistance… I finally have hope.”

 

Minhyun stopped to cup Jonghyun’s cheek, tilting his head up so he had to meet Minhyun’s eyes. 

 

“You have nothing to apologize for Jonghyun.” He told him softly.  “I probably would’ve felt the same in your place. I’m just glad you’re better now.”

 

Instinctively, Minhyun leaned closer.  Jonghyun seemed to be leaning in too, their faces were becoming close, just a few more inches and they would- 

 

A loud honk of a nearby car horn made them both jump and Minhyun came back to his senses.  He shook himself before turning back to Jonghyun.

 

“Come on.” Minhyun nodded to the entrance of the grocery store.  “We should go.”

 

*

 

Minhyun could feel Jonghyun’s hot breath on his lips before he leaned in the close the distance. He held Jonghyun’s forearms as they kissed hard, Jonghyun was sucking on his lower lip with fervor, then opening up to let Minhyun into his mouth to kiss him deeper, kissing him back just as hard.  He felt Jonghyun’s hands wandering down his torso, down his stomach to the waist of his pants. Minhyun was fumbling at the collar of Jonghyun’s shirt, sucking a mark just under Jonghyun’s collarbone.  He was guiding Jonghyun’s hands to the front of his pants, helping him undo his fly-

 

Minhyun woke up with a jolt, covered in sweat and panting.  He didn’t have to look down at his crotch to know he was hard.  He was no stranger to dreams about being in compromising situations with Jonghyun, even back when he thought Jonghyun was a beta he had made interesting appearances in Minhyun’s dreams on occasion- but it had never been so intense, never felt so real.  Minhyun was ashamed of himself.  He sat up and wiped the sweat off of his brow, hoping that his pheromones hadn’t given away his arousal. Even though he knew he was too accustomed to his own scent to really be able to tell, he sniffed the air in attempt to check. The air smelled enticingly sweet; Minhyun felt his groin stirring… He tried to think about the unsexiest things he could, tried to keep his mind from straying to x-rated thoughts about his roommate, but maybe the only real solution to his problem was a cold shower.

 

Minhyun stumbled out of bed, leaving his room and heading towards the bathroom.  He noticed Minki sprawled on the living room couch.  Usually, Minki would still be asleep in Jonghyun’s room at that early morning hour; why would he be up so early? When Minhyun heard a soft moan from Jonghyun’s room, the dots finally connected in his head: Jonghyun had gone into heat.

 

*

 

Thankfully, Minhyun had class that day so he had an excuse to leave the apartment. He had hurried out the down a quickly as possible after taking a cold shower and hastily sticking pheromone blockers to the door and on the windows.  He didn’t know what he was going to do with himself when he got home, between Jonghyun’s pheromones engulfing the entire apartment and Jonghyun’s moans and cries coming from his room it would be impossible for Minhyun to just block it out of his mind.  He hoped the toys he bought Jonghyun were helping at least.

 

Minhyun didn’t know how to take care of an omega in heat. Should he make sure Jonghyun was eating and drinking? Were there special medicines he could buy that would help? Maybe he could ask Aron- that would be even more awkward than seeing him in the sex toy shop, but who else did he trust enough?

 

In the end, Minhyun decided it was worth any amount of embarrassment and awkwardness to try to help Jonghyun. He spent all of the class gathering his courage, then pulled Aron aside as they exited the classroom once the professor dismissed them.

 

“Aron, um, can I ask you something?” Minhyun said, taking a deep breath to try to calm his nervous.

 

“Sure anytime.” Aron shrugged. “What is it?”

 

“Jonghyun’s, uh, he’s- he’s,  y’know, uh….” Minhyun stammered.  Thankfully Aron got his meaning.

 

“Did his heat start?”

 

Minhyun swallowed and nodded. 

 

“No wonder you look so tired.” Aron snickered. “I’m amazed you even made it to class.”

 

Minhyun laughed awkwardly. “I just- I wanted to ask since you… you have more experience with- well, _that,”_ Minhyun inwardly cringed. “Apart from, uh, sex, what should I do to take care of him?”

 

“Oh right, I guess since before he was on suppressants you guys never had a heat together before.” Aron said, understanding.  “Just make sure he’s eating and drinking enough.  With all the sweat and all the slick he’s producing he’ll have to drink more to stay hydrated.  Get him high protein food too, stuff that’s easy and quick to eat between rounds.”

 

“R-right.” Minhyun said. “Thanks.”

 

“You should hurry back then.” Aron told him.  “Have fun!”

 

Minhyun wanted to scream.

 

*

 

Minki was awake when Minhyun came back to the apartment with a gallon jug of water and a bag full of protein bars, nuts, and jerky. The heat scent had, if anything, gotten stronger while he’d been away.  The moment Minhyun walked in he started to feel dizzy.

 

“Can-can you go in there and give this to Jonghyun?” Minhyun asked Minki, setting the bag down on the table.

 

“Why don’t you do that yourself?” Minki snapped back.

 

“I don’t think that’d be a good idea for me to go in there.” Minhyun said honestly.  It was hard enough to control himself in the apartment filled with Jonghyun’s pheromones, he didn’t trust himself to be in the same room as Jonghyun and control his urges.

 

“Why not?” Minki goaded. “It’s what you want, isn’t it? I saw your hard-on this morning.”

 

“It’s not what Jonghyun wants.” Minhyun replied stiffly. His head was throbbing.

 

“He’s been moaning your name all day.” Minki countered just as a very audible “M-Minhyun please!” came from Jonghyun’s room.  “He’d thank you for it.”

 

“It’s just his hormones.” Minhyun argued. “It’s not Jonghyun. It’s his heat that’s making him do that.”

 

“So?” Minki retorted. “Why do you even care? You just want to fuck him.”

 

“No!” Minhyun yelled, finally losing his temper. “I don’t want that with him if he isn’t in his right mind!”

 

“Oh get off your high horse.” Minki goaded. “The only reason you helped him was to get in his pants. You really lucked out, didn’t you? You get to play the hero, avoid the guilt AND get the omega you want. Stop pretending you’re better than any of the rest of them.”

 

“JUST GIVE JONGHYUN THE FUCKING FOOD!” Minhyun screamed.  Before Minki could try to antagonize him further, Minhyun stomped down the hall into his bedroom and slammed the door. He was gratified to hear the sound of Jonghyun’s bedroom door opening and Minki saying something shortly after.

 

*

 

Minhyun knew that if he got aroused the scent would probably further agitate Jonghyun, but he was only so strong. Once he was down fuming about what Minki had said, he found himself hard again.  He really didn’t want to exit his bedroom and have to deal with Minki again. There was only one thing to do.

 

He slipped his hand down his sweat pants, wrapped his fingers around his dick and began to stroke himself. He could hear Jonghyun whimpering from the other room.  He closed his eyes and imagined what Jonghyun must look like at that moment. Was he pleasuring himself with his hand? Was he using one of the toys Minhyun had bought him? Both imagines made Minhyun tremble with arousal.  He tried to pretend that the hand wasn’t his own and it was Jonghyun who was touching him. He didn’t even have to imagine Jonghyun crying his name when he was actually doing do in the other room almost every few minutes. He thought about how great Jonghyun’s mouth would feel around him, how warm and wet and tight his ass would be. He fisted his dick harder, fucking into his hand; he was getting close.  Another cry of his name from Jonghyun’s room brought him over the edge and he came into his sweat pants, doing his best to stifle the moan of Jonghyun’s name that escaped his lips.  He let his hand fall and lay back, breathing hard for a minute before shucking off his soiled sweats and grabbing tissues from the night stand to clean himself up.  It was going to be a long week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I actually wrote about Minhyun jacking off... I hope it wasn't too cringe-y...
> 
> Please comment or come talk to me!!
> 
>  
> 
> Find me on Tumblr:  
> https://nyoungpeach.tumblr.com/
> 
> Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/jjr_hyun
> 
> And Curious Cat:  
> https://curiouscat.me/tsubame_go


	10. The Turning Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyun decides what to do next

 

It didn’t get any easy as the week went on.  Minhyun made regular runs to the store to get more food for Jonghyun and Minki grudgingly agreed to enter his bedroom to give them to him.  The most Minhyun saw of Jonghyun was his back disappearing back into his bedroom after he came out briefly to use the bathroom. But even if he didn’t see Jonghyun, he still heard him, and the moans and cries which more often than not contained his name were almost unbearable.

 

In between getting himself off and trying not to go insane, Minhyun also thought a lot about what Minki had said. A part of him wanted to be angry, because he felt a lot of the accusations Minki had laid at his feet were unfounded. Next to the thanks and praise their friends and family had given him Minki’s anger seemed an oddity. But was it? Was he, in some manner, reveling in playing the hero and getting what he wanted in the process like Minki had said?  Was the situation actually tilted selfishly to his advantage? While he couldn’t deny that Jonghyun was what he wanted, Minhyun certainly didn’t feel like a hero.  A real hero would’ve done more, would’ve found a way for Jonghyun to be free. If anything, Minki had done more for Jonghyun than he had. It had been Minki who had kept Jonghyun supplied with heat suppressants and pheromone blockers for years.  Minki was the one who had gotten Jonghyun out of his slump and given him hope again. Compared to that, Minhyun had done nothing.  If he really wanted to help Jonghyun, Minhyun knew he had to do better. 

 

*

 

Six days after the heat began, the hot, sweet pheromones in the air of the apartment finally dissipated and Minhyun could breathe normally again.  It was another day before Jonghyun finally emerged, looking exhausted and walking with a slight lilt in his gait. Minhyun immediately jumped up from where he had been sitting at the table drinking coffee and helped him onto the couch.

 

“Do you want anything?” Minhyun asked gently, carefully removing his hand from Jonghyun’s shoulder once Jonghyun was settled.

 

“Hungry.” Jonghyun rasped.

 

“I’ll make you something.” Minhyun nodded, heading back to the kitchen.  He head Minki give a derisive snot from the table but chose to ignore it.

 

Minhyun had known Jonghyun long enough to know his taste in food, so it was relatively easy to assemble something he would like from the ingredients in their kitchen.  He could feel Minki’s eyes boring into him as he worked, but he purposefully kept his back to him.  Minhyun was still thinking about what to do about Minki, and he was sure he didn’t want another fight until his thoughts on the last one had settled. Besides, he was too worried about Jonghyun to put much energy to other things. The heat seemed to have taken a lot out of Jonghyun; Minhyun wanted to make sure he was okay.

 

When Minhyun set the bowl of food before him, Jonghyun smiled weakly.  That gave Minhyun a sliver of hope. Jonghyun mumbled a rough ‘thank you’ before digging into it ravenously. Minhyun wondered if he should’ve told Minki to make sure Jonghyun was eating everything he had brought him during the heat.  It seemed like he hadn’t gotten enough nourishment, but maybe Minhyun just hadn’t brought him enough food or hadn’t gotten the right things for him. Jonghyun’s hands were unsteady as he ate, causing him to spill onto his lap. Wordlessly, Minhyun grabbed a napkin and dabbed it up.

 

“Sorry…” Jonghyun murmured. “I’m a bit out of it still, it’s hard to…”

 

“Don’t worry about it.” Minhyun said quickly, moving up to wipe a bit of sauce off of the corner of Jonghyun’s lips when he had cleaned the spillage off of his lap.

 

“Maybe you should just help me.” Jonghyun suggested. For a moment, Minhyun thought he was joking, but Jonghyun continued. “If I do it I’m just gonna keep spilling on myself.”

 

Once he understood Jonghyun was serious, Minhyun froze, stunned by what Jonghyun was asking of him.  In the pause, Jonghyun looked up from the bowl and met Minhyun’s eyes.

 

“Please Minhyunie?”

 

Minhyun couldn’t help but think about how similar the wording was to Jonghyun’s moaning during the heat. Suddenly he wondered whether Jonghyun had smelled his arousal any of the many times he’d got himself off during Jonghyun’s heat.  He wondered if Jonghyun had overheard the argument he and Minki had had. Minhyun nodded and took the spoon from Jonghyun, scooping into the bowl and then holding it to Jonghyun’s lips.  Just as Jonghyun’s mouth closed around it, Minki slammed the bedroom door as he exited the room.  They both flinched at the noise, but luckily Jonghyun still managed not to choke on the food.

 

“This whole thing is weird, isn’t it?” Jonghyun said, breaking the silence left in Minki’s wake. “The heat… everything… It’s- I don’t know anymore.” Jonghyun swallowed. “Is this how we should be doing things, Minhyun?”

 

Minhyun sighed and put the spoon down, running a hard through his hair. He didn’t know what the right way to go about anything was in their situation, but he did know that he should at least try to reassure Jonghyun somehow.

 

“Did… did you overhear Minki and I shouting at each other earlier in the week?” Minhyun asked cautiously, unsure if he wanted the answer.

 

“I… I don’t know.” Jonghyun reddened. “The-the heat’s kind of a blur in my mind to be honest. It felt a bit like a fever-dream. I’m sorry if you guys heard anything weird…”

 

“It was fine.” Minhyun closed his eyes and breathed out, relieved. He was too afraid to upset the careful balance of their relationship to want to risk telling Jonghyun everything that had happened between him and Minki or probe into whether Jonghyun had been aware of his other activities during the week. He didn’t want to risk shattering the fragile thing that their former easy friendship had become. 

 

“We’re dealing with it the best we can.” Minhyun assured him finally, wishing he had confidence in that statement.

 

*

 

“How safe is it in the underground resistance hideouts?” Minhyun asked a few nights later when the three of them were eating together.

 

“Depends.” Minki shrugged. “Why do you even care?”

 

“Could an omega be safe from the government there?” Minhyun sighed. “If you took Jonghyun to White Tiger would he be safe there?”

 

“You’d just let Jonghyun go?” Minki asked raising an eyebrow.

 

Jonghyun glanced between them uneasily, mouth slightly open as if he wanted to say something but wasn’t sure what it was.

 

“Depends.” Minhyun countered. “Would he be safe there? Would he have more freedom?”

 

“None of us are safe anywhere.” Minki laughed. “But I guess White Tiger is probably safer than most places. And offers more options for omegas if that’s what you’re asking.”

 

“Could you take us there then?” Minhyun said quickly. “Do you have a way to contact them?”

 

“Who said anything about you?” Minki snapped. “We don’t generally let alphas into our hideouts. It would compromise security.”

 

Minhyun took a deep breath, preparing himself to say aloud the decision he had come to after thinking over all of Minki’s jabs.

 

“I could help you. Help the resistance.” _To help Jonghyun_. Minhyun added silently. Minki stared at him incredulously. “I could use the Hwang family name. Use the power I have as an alpha. Surely they’d find some use for that.”

 

“Why?” Minki narrowed his eyes. “Why would you want to help us? What’s in this for you?”

 

“I want omegas to have a better life.” Minhyun stated simply.  “I want to take down the current regime.”

 

“The regime you benefit from?” Minki snorted. “I don’t believe that for a second.”

 

“It’s true.” Jonghyun piped up. His eyes were shining. “Minhyun cares, he’s already done so much-”

 

“Only for his own benefit.” Minki countered.

 

“Give me a chance to prove it.” Minhyun urged. “I could do a lot for you, I know I could.

 

Minki stood up and paced back and forth for a few moments, looking conflicted. Minhyun and Jonghyun could only wait in silence

 

“If I take you to White Tiger…” Minki finally said.  “And you prove yourself false… we won’t let you got back to the surface. If you think you can get into our safe houses as a spy on this excuse it’ll turn out bad for you. You might be an alpha but we can still overpower you with numbers. Knowing that, do you still want me to take you? I can’t promise you’ll be welcome or safe there.”

 

“Yes.” Minhyun said, mind free of doubts. “I want you to take us.”

 

“Fine.” Minki agreed grudgingly.  “If you’re willing to accept the risk then I’ll contact them for you. They still might not allow you in though.”

 

“I understand.” Minhun nodded sharply. “Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to caillen for encouragement <3 Looks like I'm winning our race hehe
> 
> Please comment or find me on twitter and/or cc and tell me what you think!!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr:  
> https://nyoungpeach.tumblr.com/
> 
> Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/jjr_hyun
> 
> And Curious Cat:  
> https://curiouscat.me/tsubame_go


	11. White Tiger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyun and Jonghyun join the resistance

Minhyun paced back and forth in the kitchen. It had been four days since Minki had left to try and contact White Tiger and there had been no sign of him. Minhyun wondered if Minki had no intention of taking them to the rebel base and had just taken Minhyun’s request as an excuse to leave. Another disturbing thought was the possibility that Minki might have been caught by the government on his way to White Tiger. If he was caught, it was quite likely that they might get the fact that he had been sheltering at their apartment for the last few weeks and Jonghyun would be in danger. Minhyun was starting to question whether it had been a good idea to ask Minki to get them in touch with the rebels.

 

Jonghyun seemed less bothered by Minki’s absence. He was still resting and recovering from the heat, so Minhyun tried to spend his time making sure Jonghyun had everything he needed or wanted instead of brooding over the Minki situation. But when what Jonghyun wanted was space and quiet so he could rest properly, there was little else to occupy Minhyun’s thoughts.

 

When Minhyun heard a knock at the door an hour later he jumped. After the first incident of the government coming to their door looking for Jonghyun, knocks always made Minhyun feel anxious. But he was also hoping fiercely that the knock was Minki coming back to give them the answer from White Tiger. But if the answer was no, would Minki even bother coming back? Minhyun hoped he would, for Jonghyun’s sake. Even if he wasn’t welcome there, Jonghyun would probably be safer, or at least freer, with the rebels than he was with Minhyun.

 

Opening the door cautiously, Minhyun was relieved to find Minki on the other side of it. As soon as he recognized him, Minhyun opened the door wide so Minki could slip in quickly. It had been near midnight when Minki had left their house so there had been less chance of him being seen. Now, in the middle of the afternoon, there were likely more eyes about.

 

“Well?” Minhyun asked once the door shut. “What’s their answer? Will they take us? Also what took you so long?”

 

“Did you expect main base of the entire resistance to be in Busan? I had to travel to Seoul and back undercover.” Minki snapped. Minhyun felt stupid.  “Yes. They’ve agreed to let both you and Jonghyun come.”

 

“Great.” Minhyun sighed in relief. “When do we leave?”

 

“Tomorrow night.” Minki answered curtly. Minhyun was surprised; he hadn’t expected it to be so quick. “Get together everything you need. It’s likely you won’t be coming back here.”

 

Minhyun raised an eyebrow, wondering if he was walking into a trap.  Maybe the rebels wanted him as a captive to use against his father?  If that was the plan Minhyun doubted its success, since he and Jonghyun had become mates his father had maintained coldness towards Minhyun. Threats to his wellbeing probably wouldn’t hold much sway over his father. After weighing it over in his mind for a moment, Minhyun decided the risk was worth it. He gave Minki a nod and went to wake Jonghyun.

 

*

 

The following evening found the three of them creeping through the streets, Minki leading them to a location White Tiger had agreed to pick them up at. Only being able to take what they could carry, their bags consisted mainly of clothes. Minhyun assumed, or rather hoped, that White Tiger would have food and necessities for them when they arrived. He had brought his cellphone, but knew it was unlikely that he could or should contact anyone on the outside once they arrived. He didn’t have any excuses prepared for why he was disappearing from his classes and all his other regular haunts. It was lucky his family didn’t contact him much these days anyway. Aron and Sujin would probably wonder though.

 

They stopped under the shadow of a tree by a lonely road leading towards the freeway. Minki glanced down at his watch.

 

“They should come to pick us up in about twenty minutes.” He told them.

 

Silence stretched over them as they waited. Minhyun was fully aware of how suspiciously they would look to anyone who passed by, waiting on a lonely road carrying large bags. Minhyun tried to breathe more quietly. Noticing that Jonghyun was shivering, he stepped closer and put an arm around him, hesitantly waiting until Jonghyun leaned in to pulling him tight against himself. Minki looked away pointedly. It seemed like hours passed before they heard the sound of a car coming up the road. It stopped in front of them and for a moment Minhyun was paralyzed with fear. Then Minki stepped towards it and Minhyun let out a breath of relief.   The car window rolled down to reveal the face of a young man.

 

“This is them?” The man asked. Minki nodded in confirmation. “Get in then.”

 

After putting their stuff in the trunk, Minhyun and Jonghyun clambered into the back seat.

 

“Hi.” Minhyun greeted the driver awkwardly. “I’m Hwang Minhyun.”

 

“I know.” The man replied. “Kang Dongho. My grandparents founded White Tiger.”

 

“I’m Kim Jonghyun.” Jonghyun introduced himself. “I-”

 

“Kim Jonghyun?” Dongho interrupted, turning back for a moment to smile at Jonghyun. “Minki, you should’ve told me! Our grandparents worked together! That must’ve been how your parents knew about the underground suppressant market and contacted us! They’ll be glad to meet you.”

 

“I- I don’t know a lot about my grandparents.” Jonghyun confessed awkwardly. “They died when I was young and since they were pharmacists it wasn’t very safe for them to talk about what they did before…”

 

“That’s understandable.” Dongho shrugged. “My mother will be able to tell you more about them.”

 

The happy surprise was plain on Jonghyun’s face.

 

It was several hours of driving before they arrived. Dongho talked to Jonghyun some, but didn’t make any effort to converse with Minhyun. It was no more than he had expected. He let himself nap a little as they drove, knowing that he wasn’t needed or wanted in their conversation.

 

*

 

They pulled up at what looked like a small abandoned shack on the outskirts of Seoul several hours later. Minhyun wondered how the entire resistance base could fit in such a tiny, run down building.  Maybe it was just one of many.  When he got out of the car and moved to get his stuff from the trunk, Dongho stepped in front of him, blocking his way.

 

“We’ll need to examine everything that comes into the base.” He told Minhyun firmly. “For security. I’m sure you understand.”

 

Minhyun nodded wordlessly and turned back. He supposed he should have expected it. He saw that a gangly young man had come out of the little shack and was greeting Minki. The man gave Jonghyun a wide smile, but his expression turned a little apprehensive when his eyes turned to Minhyun.

 

“Gunhee here will take you guys in.” Dongho told him, getting back into the car. “I’m going to take the care and your stuff to one of the other entrances for screening.”

 

Minhyun nodded and followed Minki and Gunhee into the shack. The inside was much like the outside: old and seemingly rotting. Then Gunhee knelt on the ground in one corner, fiddling with something before opening a hatch in the floor. And suddenly it made sense to Minhyun, the resistance base was, quite literally, underground.  At Gunhee’s beckon, they carefully lowered themselves down into the hole in the ground and on to a creaky ladder and climbed downward. Minhyun anticipated darkness when he heard Gunhee closing the hatch behind him, but once the top was closed light remained, streaming up from wherever they were climbing down towards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while since I updated! I've been travelling and settling back into my home country after being abroad for the last year, so it's been a bit crazy!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr:  
> https://nyoungpeach.tumblr.com/
> 
> Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/jjr_hyun
> 
> And Curious Cat:  
> https://curiouscat.me/tsubame_go


	12. The Rebels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonghyun and Minhyun enter the resistance's base, Minhyun learns what the White Tiger rebels want from him

Minhyun was surprised to see electric lights lining the tunnel once he reached the bottom. He had expected a rough, dirt tunnel lit by torches, but instead he found a well-built brick-floored corridor lined by lamps. A short, unassuming young man was waiting for them by the ladder, but his eyes widened in fear when Minhyun looked at him and he drew back hastily.

 

“It’s okay, Hwanoong, Dongho says the alpha is going to help us.” Gunhee said as he jumped down from the ladder.  Hwanoong relaxed, but the wariness didn’t leave his expression and he maintained a distance from Minhyun as they followed Minki and Gunhee down the corridor.  Minhyun supposed he couldn’t blame Hwanoong for being nervous around him, for all he knew, all the other alphas the guy had met had likely been predatory assholes. Still, he felt a pang of envy when he saw Hwanoong glancing at Jonghyun with curiousity instead of apprehension. Minhyun was curious about the people living underground with the resistance, and if he had been an omega or even a beta, Minhyun was sure the five of them would’ve been chatting comfortably instead of standing in tense silence and he and Jonghyun would’ve had a better chance to learn what kind of place they were walking into.

 

For several minutes they walked in silence, then Minki paused at a fork in the corridor. Faintly, Minhyun could hear warm voices from down the left passage, almost as if a bit further down a group of people were talking and laughing together. Suddenly he wondered just how many people lived at White Tiger; Twenty? Fifty? A hundred? _Several_ hundred?

 

“Hwanoong, why don’t you go show Jonghyun the dining hall and find him a bed in the sleeping quarters?” Minki suggested. Hwanoong nodded and stepped down the left corridor and Jonghyun and Minhyun moved to follow, but Minki grabbed Minhyun shoulder. “We need to talk to you before you see any of the rest of base, come with us this way.”

 

“I’ll just go with Minhyun and you can show us everything together then.” Jonghyun said, turning abruptly towards the right passage at the same time Minhyun did.

 

“You’re free here, Jonghyun,” Minki said with irritation. “You don’t have to go everywhere with an alpha escort anymore.”

 

“I know.” Jonghyun said, turning to meet Minki’s eyes. “I want to go. Minhyun’s been with me since I got into this mess, so I’m not going to leave him here now.”

 

“Fine then.” Minki shrugged, and the two of them followed Minki and Gunhee down the right corridor.

 

 

*

 

A few minutes later, they followed Minki into through a door and into what seemed to be a boardroom. Dongho and a formidable looking woman who strongly resembled him were already there, sitting at the far end of the long table that took up most of the room. Instinctively, Minhyun bowed and felt Jonghyun doing the same beside him.

 

“This is my mother, the current leader of White Tiger and the resistance movement.” Dongho said, indicating the woman. “Mother, this is Kim Jonghyun and his, uh, friend, Hwang Minhyun.”

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Jonghyun, I used to work with your grandparents.” Dongho’s mother said to Jonghyun. “They used to help us a lot regarding distributing heat suppressants and getting omegas to safety. It was a great loss for White Tiger when they passed away.”

 

“Thank you… I barely knew my grandparents.” Jonghyun said awkwardly. “They died when I was young. I didn’t know they had anything to do with the resistance until today.”

 

“They told their family as little as possible for your safety and ours.” Dongho’s mother explained. “And they assumed that you and all of your siblings would be able to live safely on the surface. They never guessed their family might carry the recessive omega trait in their genes.”

 

“Oh.” Jonghyun said softly, eyes dazed. Minhyun supposed it was a lot to think about for him, the fact that his grandparents had been so heavily involved in the resistance without telling the rest of his family.

 

“Hwang Minhyun.” Minhyun turned sharply at the sound of his name. “Minki has told us you say you are willing to help us. Our leaders have been conferring to discuss what we might do with this assistance you are offering and have come up with some ideas, which we will discuss with you tomorrow.” Minhyun nodded his assent. “For tonight- you can rest. Meet me here in this room again tomorrow after lunch.”

 

As they nodded in agreement and turned to leave the room, Dongho cleared his throat. Minhyun turned back and looked at him curiously. “We’ve moved your belongings to your sleeping quarters.” Dongho told them. “All except for these,” he pulled out two mobile phones from his back pocket, which Minhyun immediately recognized as Jonghyun’s and his own. “Which we can’t let you keep for security reasons. I’m sure you understand.”

 

Jonghyun’s eyes widened but he didn’t say anything. He had probably realized, as Minhyun had, that it would be pointless to argue. Minhyun sighed and nodded.

 

“Right.” Dongho’s mother said, nodding sharply. “Then Minki and Gunhee can take you to your respective sleeping areas and I’ll see you tomorrow, Hwang Minhyun.”

 

The two of them said an awkward good night before leaving the room with Minki and Gunhee. When Gunhee turned down the way they came and Minki made to go further down the passage, Minhyun paused for indication of which way he should go.

 

“This way,” Gunhee spoke to Jonghyun, placing a friendly hand on his shoulder. Jonghyun smiled a little, evidently reassured by Gunhee’s apparent friendliness.

 

“Down here for you, Hwang.” Minki said to Minhyun in a blunt and much less friendly tone.

 

Jonghyun blinked and glances from one side of the passage way to the other. “Aren’t the sleeping quarters all in the same area?”

 

“Yeah, but we usually share rooms and the others won’t be comfortable with an alpha in such an intimate space, so we prepared somewhere else for him.” Minki explained. Jonghyun opened his mouth to say something but Minhyun cut him off quickly, he knew any defense Jonghyun might try to give him in this instance probably wouldn’t do them any favors.

 

“It’s find. I understand.” He said quickly.

 

“But- if he’s not in the same area as everyone else- where will Minhyun be staying?” Jonghyun asked.

 

“I’ll show you after I take you to the dormitories and the mess hall.” Gunhee told Jonghyun with another pat on the shoulder. “He won’t be far. Don’t worry about it.”

 

Jonghyun nodded in acceptance, then glanced at Minhyun one last time with a cautious smile before turning to follow Gunhee back the other way. Minhyun could hear them talking softly to each other as he followed Minki the opposite way. Unlike Jonghyun and Gunhee, there was no chatter to be heard as Minhyun and Minki made their way down the passage. Minhyun didn’t really mind. He hadn’t expected Minki’s general disapproval of him to change in any way. After seeing a bit of White Tiger, mostly Minhyun was just relieved that they were welcoming Jonghyun so warmly.

 

Not far down the passage, Minki stopped at an open door marked with the number nine and motioned for Minhyun to go inside.

 

“I have stuff to do.” Minki said, leaning on the door frame as Minhyun passed into the room. “You can find your way around yourself, right? Don’t explore too much.”

 

“I won’t.” Minhyun assured him. Minki straighten himself, turning away and leaving Minhyun alone in the room.

 

The room, as Minhyun expected, was rather stark. Plain walls and a dusty floor with a bed in one corner, on which someone had placed his stuff. The rest of the room was bare apart from a door on the far side. When Minhyun opened it he found an equally simple tiny bathroom with a toilet, a sink with a rusty tap, and a shower whose head was so low that Minhyun was sure he would have to bend over to use it. He supposed it could have been worse. He put his things on the floor and lay down on the bed, hoping that Jonghyun would come find him soon.

 

 

*

 

About half an hour later, there was a light knock on the door and Minhyun opened it to find Jonghyun waiting for him.  He couldn’t help but smile in relief at the sight of him. A part of him had been afraid that they wouldn’t let him see Jonghyun once they were separated.  Jonghyun smiled back, and that reassured Minhyun in some strange way. Maybe he had also been a little worried that Jonghyun wouldn’t want to see him once they had reached White Tiger.

 

“Can I come in?” Jonghyun asked. Minhyun nodded and took his hand to lead him in.  Jonghyun glanced around the room, wrinkled his nose at all the dust.

 

“My dormitory is a lot cleaner.” Jonghyun said. “I could talk to Minki or Dongho, I’m sure if we tried they’d let you stay there.”

 

“It’s fine.” Minhyun said. “It doesn’t matter. I’m fine here.”

 

“If you’re sure…” Jonghyun said scrutinizing the room and sounding unconvinced.

 

“I’m sure.” Minhyun said firmly. “Did Gunhee tell you where we can find something to eat? I’m kind of starving.”

 

“He did.” Jonghyun answered, his expression becoming more pleasant as his mind was distracted from the filth in Minhyun’s room. “Come on, I’ll take you there.”

 

 

*

 

Jonghyun lead him down the corridor Mihyun had heard voices coming from earlier and into a hall with several long tables. About the tables were about half full of adults, as well as, to Minhyun’s surprise, children.

 

“Gunhee told me a lot of families went underground after the regime change and have lived here since.” Jonghyun explained, reading the surprise in Minhyun’s expression. “Mostly omega-omega or omega-beta couples, like Dongho’s grandparents, since they knew the government would split them up if they stayed on the surface.”

 

“Oh.” Minhyun murmured in realization as he followed Jonghyun to an empty place at one of the tables. Most of the people looked away quickly, or even hurried the other way when they noticed Minhyun passing by. After the encounter with Hwanoong, he had expected as much. Some of the children looked at him with curious eyes, but their parents and older siblings quickly pulled them away, whispering of the danger.

 

“I’ll get us some food.” Jonghyun said once they found a place to sit, and hurried up to the front of the hall.

 

Once he was gone Minhyun glanced down the table to see that everyone seemed to have scooted as far away from them as they possibly could. At least all except a boy who seemed close to the age of pronouncing, who was sitting a few feet away and staring at Minhyun with avid interest.

 

“You’re really an alpha?” The boy asked when Minhyun made eye contact.  Minhyun opened his mouth, not really sure what he should say, but before he could answer the kid a call came from the neighboring table.

 

“Seonho come here! I _told_ you not to talk to the outsider!”

 

The boy’s face fell in disappointment, and reluctantly turned to go. Feeling a bit bad for the kid and wanting to prove in some small way that he wasn’t someone scary, Minhyun answered just as the Seonho left the table

 

“I am.” Minhyun said gently. “Am really an alpha, that is.”

 

The kid’s eyebrows shot up as he stared back at Minhyun frozen in amazement. Stood there gawking for another long moment before a stern look from the same woman who had first called to him made him scamper away.

 

 

*

 

After sleeping late then having lunch with Jonghyun in the same meal hall in the morning, Minhyun returned to the room had met Dongho and his mother in as they had agreed. There were more people this time in addition to Dongho, his mother, and Minki, most of whom had the same formidable air as Dongho’s mother. Minhyun bowed in greeting then sat down at the only unoccupied chair.

 

“Hwang Minhyun.” Dongho’s mother began once Minhyun had sat. “We have discussed how best you can be of assistance to us and come to a conclusion. You are the heir to the Hwang family. Once your father dies you will inherit all of the Hwang family fortune and the Hwang family business. Will you agree to use those assets for us to support the revolution?”

 

“Yes.” Minhyun answered quickly, knowing it was the only real choice. “But my father is still alive and healthy. I won’t inherit for a long time and he might change his mind about inheritance by then. He’s already unhappy with me because I chose Jonghyun as a mate.”

 

“We’ve already found a solution.” Dongho’s mother answered curtly. “You grew up at the Hwang mansion, correct? With your knowledge of the grounds and personnel, an assassination should be relatively simple to pull off.”

 

It took Minhyun a moment to process what she was saying. As he was opening his mouth it hit him, and he gaped at them in silence. Could he, in good conscious, do what they were asking him? Did he even have a choice?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm splitting the next chapter into two parts because I realized that I condensed the action too much in my outline, which is why I changed the total amount of chapters. I know there's been a lot of exposition that might have been a bit dull in this chapter and chapter eleven but the plot is speeding into motion from here I promise.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr:  
> https://nyoungpeach.tumblr.com/
> 
> Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/jjr_hyun
> 
> And Curious Cat:  
> https://curiouscat.me/tsubame_go


	13. The Cost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyun thinks about what he should do

Everyone in the room was staring at Minhyun as his mind worked fast, furiously trying to formulate a reply. The faces, most of which he didn’t know, stared at him expectantly; without knowing the people it was hard to guess what they were thinking. The sneer on Minki’s face seemed to denote that he was expecting Minhyun to refuse, expecting him to fail this test, to be unable to prove that he was sincere in his desire to help the resistance. And could he really prove his sincerity if the price was being complicit in the death of a family member? Minhyun didn’t know, but he knew he had to tell them something.

 

“Last time I spoke to my father he told me he was considering rethinking my inheritance.” Minhyun said slowly. “I think before we consider this plan we should make sure that he hasn’t already made changes to his will regarding my inheritance.”

 

“What are you suggesting?” Dongho’s mother asked sharply.

 

“I want to contact my mother.” Minhyun swallowed, wondering if he had gone too far with the request. “It’s less risky and less suspicious than contacting my father, and she’ll be able to confirm the current state of the inheritance plan.”

 

“And how do we know that you won’t betray us to her?” Minki snapped.

 

“You can have me bugged.” Minhyun suggested straightforwardly. “Or follow me. Whatever you want. Jonghyun should come with me, she told us to come for dinner sometime so if the two of us met with her it wouldn’t seem at all suspicious.”

 

“We do have the technology to put a recording device on him.” One of the men Minhyun didn’t know stated. “We would be able to know immediately and act in accordance if Mr. Hwang were to leak anything, but still- the risk…”

 

Minhyun kept his silence as the leaders of the resistance broke into to discussion. Even if they did let him see his mother, Minhyun knew it might only buy him a little more time. There was always the chance that his father had already disinherited him, but Minhyun knew he shouldn’t put his hopes in that possibility. Even if he wouldn’t inherit his family fortune, the resistance likely might still want to take out a loyal government supporter like his father. And they might expect Minhyun to try to influence whatever heir his father had replaced him with. He knew it was in his best interest to think the matter through quickly.

 

Minhyun found himself wondering if anyone had noticed they were gone. It had barely been a day since they left, but it felt like a long time to Minhyun. The rebel base was so different from the apartment he and Jonghyun had shared in Busan and the life they had once had there. It felt like many months had passed and he was living in a completely different reality. He wondered if Aron had missed him in class, wondered if he had called or sent a text to the phone Minhyun could no longer use. Minhyun didn’t contact his family enough for them to notice if he was gone after only a day had passed, but would Aron think anything of his absence? Would he try to visit Minhyun’s apartment after a few days and find no one there? Minhyun couldn’t even remember whether or not he had bothered to lock the door the night they left.

 

“Alright.” Someone’s voice interrupted Minhyun’s thoughts. “I think we can agree that the potential benefits outweigh the risks. Shall we discuss when and how Mr. Hwang should contact and meet his mother?”

 

*

 

Jonghyun was waiting for him in his room when he came back from the meeting. He was sitting on Minhyun’s bed, fiddling idly with the edge of Minhyun’s pillow case. He leapt to his feet as soon as Minhyun entered the room.

 

“So?” Jonghyun prodded. “What do they want from you?”

 

Minhyun let out a humorless laugh. It was hard to know where to begin.

“They- well, they want the Hwang family fortune.”  Minhyun told him weakly.

 

“But- but doesn’t your father have control of that?” Jonghyun said, confused. “You could drain your bank account for them but I guess but how are they going to-”

 

“Assuming he didn’t disinherit me like he threatened to, I’m still my father’s heir.” Minhyun took a deep breath. “They want me to tell them everything about our estate so they can orchestrate an assassination.”

 

“They want you to… help them kill your father?” Jonghyun murmured, dumbstruck.  Minhyun smiled weakly and nodded. “I- oh Minhyunie.”

 

Jonghyun stepped forward and put his arms around him. Minhyun felt himself collapse into Jonghyun’s arms, the strong front he had kept up throughout the meeting crumbling now that he was alone with the person he trusted the most in this place full of strangers. Tears dripped down from his cheeks onto Jonghyun’s shoulder as he buried his face in Jonghyun’s neck.

 

“I don’t know what to do.” Minhyun whispered. “I promised I’d help them however I could but this… this…”

 

“I’m sorry we came here.” Jonghyun murmured, hugging Minhyun tighter. “You shouldn’t have to do this. It’s too much! We shouldn’t have come here I-”

 

Minhyun felt Jonghyun trembling as he held him and stood up quickly, shaking his head. “No.” Minhyun said, trying to blink the tears away. “Don’t apologize. I was the one who asked Minki to bring us here and I don’t regret it.”

 

Jonghyun looked up at him incredulously. Minhyun nodded to affirm what he had just said and took a deep breath. It was true that he didn’t regret it. Anything, any trial White Tiger put before him would still be worth it to give Jonghyun a better life. Even if he failed and the White Tiger leaders opted to lock him up or have him executed it would still be worth it as long as Jonghyun was safe and free. But that didn’t make it any easier.

 

“I just…” Minhyun faltered. “It’s hard.”

 

Jonghyun held him close again, and Minhyun leaned in to him again and let Jonghyun guide him back so they could sit on the bed.

 

“I’m going to see my mother to confirm that my Dad hasn’t written me out of the will before we proceed with the plan.” Minhyun sniffled. “I told them you should come to- you’ll come right? I don’t want to do this alone.”

 

“Of course I will.” Jonghyun assured him, stroking a tear off of Minhyun’s cheek. “When are we going to go?”

 

“Tomorrow.” Minhyun sighed.

 

“That soon?” Jonghyun said, eyebrows raised in shock.

 

“They don’t want to risk people noticing that we’ve gone and getting suspicious.” Minhyun told him. “We’ll have to go back to Busan, so we’re going to stay the night at our old apartment, the resistance will be sending people with us too.” Minhyun explained. “Then we’ll have dinner with my mother the next day and come back here that night. They let me call her and it’s all already set up.”

 

“Okay.” Jonghyun said softly, taking Minhyun’s hand and giving it a light squeeze. “I’ll- I’ll be there with you. If there’s anything you need, anything I can do-”

 

“Stay.” Minhyun murmured softly. Before he would never have considered such a request but the idea of being all alone with his thought and the knowledge of what he had to do was too much. “Stay with me tonight? I- I don’t want to be alone.”

 

Minhyun was afraid Jonghyun would say no. Afraid he would draw back and tell Minhyun in awkward politeness that he wasn’t comfortable staying with him in that dusty room with only that one small bed for the both of them. But when Minhyun looked up to meet Jonghyun’s gaze there was no awkwardness or hesitation.

 

“Of course.” Jonghyun agreed. “Of course I’ll stay with you.”

 

They stayed together in the cramped bed in Minhyun’s room that night. Neither of them slept much. Jonghyun was there to talk when Minhyun’s thoughts wouldn’t quiet, and there to hold Minhyun when he needed to cry. When footsteps and voices from the hall outside announced morning’s arrival, they sat up and Jonghyun helped Minhyun wipe away the last of his tears. Minhyun knew it was time to be strong again; he couldn’t afford to show any of his weakness when facing the White Tiger people.

 

“I need to go back to my room to grab a few things.” Jonghyun said quietly. “Will you be okay by yourself here for a bit?”

 

“I’ll be fine.” Minhyun answered, nodding to try to offset the shakiness of his voice.

 

Jonghyun gave him one last hug before going, then disappeared out the door. Minhyun stayed where Jonghyun had left him sitting on the bed, listening to Jonghyun’s footsteps until they were too far away to hear. Then he let himself fall back onto the bed, staring up at the dirty ceiling. He still had no idea what he was going to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr:  
> https://nyoungpeach.tumblr.com/
> 
> Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/jjr_hyun
> 
> And Curious Cat:  
> https://curiouscat.me/tsubame_go


	14. The Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyun and Jonghyun visit Minhyun's mother. Minhyun makes a decision regarding the White Tiger plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: DOMESTIC VIOLENCE/MILD GORE: In this chapter a character is slapped hard on the face by their romantic partner.

The trip back to Busan felt oddly similar to their trip to White Tiger. Dongho drove and Minki, this time wearing a new disguise- a long wig, wide brimmed hat and woman’s skirt- accompanied them, just like the first journey. There was also the same unease, the same anxiety that the government might catch them. Jonghyun held Minhyun’s hand for the entirety of the trip, giving Minhyun something to cling to, a discrete pillar of support to help him stay strong. This time there wasn’t any conversation, which Minhyun was grateful for. With everyone in the car so on edge talking might easily lead to conflict between them.

 

It was strange going back- even though it had only been a few days it felt like a long time had passed.  Walking in to their apartment felt like going back to a different age, another lifetime. The apartment was much as they had left it, fairly tidy, but with a few things out of place from their hasty packing.

 

“So…” Dongho said, standing awkwardly on the threshold. “Where do we sleep?”

 

“The couch is mine.” Minki said firmly. “You can take the floor.”

 

“You can take my room, actually.” Jonghyun corrected, showing Dongho his door. “I can share with Minhyun.”

 

Minki fumed as Dongho said a surprised “thanks” as Jonghyun opened the door for him.

 

It surprised Minhyun that Jonghyun was willing to give up possibly the last opportunity to stay the night in his own space, but he certainly wasn’t going to complain. A part of him knew that Jonghyun was doing this for him more than Dongho. Jonghyun knew what a mess Minhyun’s consciousness had become since the rebels had told Minhyun their plans; he knew that Minhyun needed all the comfort he could get and he was willing to be there for Minhyun to lean on.

 

It was late, and there would be more time in the morning, so they only briefly went over the plan for the next day before retiring to their respective rooms for the night.

 

“So.” Jonghyun said softly once the door closed and it was just the two of them. “Tomorrow. How are you..?”

 

Minhyun opened his mouth to speak, then stopped himself. He glanced at the bedroom door, then at the wall where Jonghyun’s old room was connected. Neither were particularly thick or sound-proof; were Minki and Dongho listening there now, suspecting that Minhyun was planning to betray them?

 

“Let’s just sleep.” Minhyun murmured uneasily to Jonghyun, who nodded, evidently understanding what was going on.  Minhyun turned to the closet to sift through the clothes he had left behind until he found two pairs of sweatpants. He tossed one to Jonghyun and turned his back to change.

 

Watching Jonghyun get in under the covers on the other end of his bed felt strange. Sharing his bed with Jonghyun was something Minhyun had fantasized about, much like how he had once dreamed that he could become mates with Jonghyun. Now both of his wishes had come true, but not in the way he had imagined or wanted. It was stupid for him to think about it now, when other, more pressing concerns were looming tall in his future. Could he, in good conscious, be complicit in a plot to kill his own father? Minhyun’s heart was full of doubts.  As if sensing the turmoil in Minhyun’s mind, Jonghyun snuggled up to him. Smiling a little despite himself, Minhyun opened his arms for Jonghyun.

 

“Are you okay?” Jonghyun breathed in his ear.

 

“I still don’t know what to do…” Minhyun sighed. Jonghyun tighten his arms around Minhyun’s waste and Minhyun smothered his face in Jonghyun’s hair. They were quiet for a while, and Minhyun began to wonder if Jonghyun had drifted off into sleep. Then he felt Jonghyun whisper in his ear.

 

“It’s been a while, we should probably renew the bond bite before tomorrow.”

 

Minhyun stiffened. He hadn’t thought about the bond bite in a long time, and was surprised that Jonghyun would bring it up; surely it was an uncomfortable subject for him, surely it was the last thing Jonghyun wanted. “We probably don’t have to.” Minhyun murmured back. “I don’t think mother will say anything.”

 

“Isn’t it better to be safe?” Jonghyun argued.

 

“But-” Minhyun was afraid to put the question directly. “Are you sure?”

 

Jonghyun nodded against his chest. “It’s fine.” He murmured. “I don’t mind when it’s you, Minhyunie.”

 

Minhyun was shocked. Dumbstruck, he watched as Jonghyun bared his neck then glanced at Minhyun expectantly. Minhyun hesitated a moment longer, then found Jonghyun’s scent gland and bit down. They both shuddered as the hormones hit them, but Minhyun found that the sudden warmth was a pleasant escape from all the worries in his mind. He sighed and buried his nose in Jonghyun’s shoulder, letting Jonghyun’s scent finally lull him into sleep. His problems would wait until the morning.

 

*

 

Minhyun’s dreams felt soft and comforting and too soon forgotten when the day came too soon.  Jonghyun was still asleep, nestled against him, when he woke, but Minhyun knew he couldn’t indulge himself by shutting his eyes and trying to escape from the trials of the day for a few moments longer. It was time to face them.

 

Minki and Dongho were already awake when they emerged. They scavenged a breakfast from the food that was left in the kitchen and went straight into going over the plan. Minhyun Jonghyun would both wear tiny recording devices inside their shirt collars, through which both Dongho, who would be close by in case anything happened, and the leaders at White Tiger could listen to their conversation through. Minki would be remaining at their apartment since the government already knew his identity as a suppressant dealer in the Busan area.

 

Once they had gone over everything several times and were dressed to go, the three of them got into Minhyun’s car and Minhyun dropped Dongho off at the closest restaurant to the Hwang estate before he and Jonghyun went on to meet his mother.

 

Minhyun did his best to act normal as the valet went to park his car and the servants ushered them in. He hoped that if he seemed nervous, it would be chalked up to the fact that this was the first time he was bringing Jonghyun to the estate of his family as his mate. His mother met them in the dining hall and greeted them each with a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

 

“How have you been? How’s life now that you’re formally mated?” Minhyun’s mother began. “I know it must be hard for you, Jonghyun, since you’re not used to being so confined, but it must at least be nice to be able to be open about being mates! Oh, look at me, blustering on, you two must be hungry, let’s eat!”

 

“We’ve been fine, mom.” Minhyun laughed awkwardly. Sitting down and focusing on the food gave him time to think, time to go over the plan again in his head. Minhyun took a deep breath and swallowed. “How’ve you been, mother?” He asked. “How’s father? Has he written me out of the will yet?” Minhyun did his best to make his tone light and humorous, but he wasn’t sure how convincing he was.

 

“Oh, I’ve been fine.” His mother answered quickly. “Your father… well, I can’t pretend he isn’t still upset with you, but you’re still his only son! He’s not going to write you off at the drop of a hat!”

 

Minhyun’s heart sank. It was as he’d expected. His father might talk of disinheriting Minhyun in his anger, but when it came down to it he wasn’t a rash person. He stole a glance at Jonghyun beside him, whose eyes mirrored the dread Minhyun felt.

 

“Oh, don’t blame yourself, dear!” Minhyun’s mother said to Jonghyun, evidently taking the way his face had fallen at her words for guilt. “My husband has always asked too much of Minhyun, but hopefully in time he’ll realize you’re what’ll make his son the happiest!”

 

“I don’t think my happiness is one of Dad’s priorities.” Minhyun said bluntly.

 

“Nonsense!” His mother objected, smiling in a way that didn’t look entirely genuine. “You’re his son, of course he wants you to be happy!”

 

After that Minhyun let the conversation stray to easier, more pleasant topics, like the weather and how Sujin’s kid was starting to walk. It was nice to let his mind stray away from what he was there for, nice to pretend that this was a normal visit, with no ulterior purpose.

 

Just as they were finishing the last morsels of food on their plates, Minhyun heard loud footsteps echoing down the hall towards the dining room, the doors slamming open. Minhyun’s mother rose, a crease in her forehead betraying the worry in her otherwise pleasant expression.

 

“I didn’t think to expect you until later tonight, dear.”

Minhyun didn’t have to turn around to know that his father must be angry. When he did turn to face him, Minhyun was unsurprised to see his father glowering down at him.

 

“Who gave you the right to bring that- _boy_ into this house?” Minhyun’s father snarled.

 

“I invited them, honey.” Minhyun’s mother explained patiently, walking across the room to meet his father. “He’s your son’s mate, you should be more-”

 

A resounding slap cut off her sentence. Minhyun’s mother stepped back, clutching the cheek his father had struck. Blood was dripping down through her fingers.

 

“He’s just a fucktoy, his presence here shames our entire household.” Minhyun’s father spat.

 

“Don’t worry father, we’re leaving.” Minhyun said stiffly, frozen with rage. He took Jonghyun’s arm and stood up. “We won’t shame your household any longer, happy?”

 

His father said nothing as they exited the room. Minhyun was careful to keep himself between his father and Jonghyun; he didn’t want to risk Jonghyun being the target of his father’s next violent outburst.

 

As they left the estate and got back into the care guilt flooded Minhyun. He felt horrible for not defending his mother. As they drove back to pick up Dongho in silence he thought of all the things he could’ve done. He could’ve answered his father’s outburst with an outburst of his own, but what would that have accomplished? The situation would probably have escalated and Jonghyun might’ve gotten hurt. He could’ve taken her with them, but there was no guarantee that White Tiger would accept her considering his father would likely have come looking for them and that would’ve put all of them in danger. Even though the excuses seemed logical in his mind, Minhyun still felt like he had let her down. Shame boiled in his stomach, threating to drown him. He wondered if his mother loved his father, or had ever. Had his parents once been madly in love like any normal couple or had their union been arranged by their families? He had never thought to ask, but he suspected the latter. As Dongho opened the car door and got in the back seat of the vehicle, it finally dawned on Minhyun that there was something he could do for his mother.

 

“I’m sure you heard how angry my Dad was.” He told Dongho. “You’ll want to act with that assassination plan quick, after today he might be planning to go through with disinheriting me.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually really nervous about this chapter since I really don't have any experience writing about anything similar but I hope you all liked it? I know it may have been a bit too intense.
> 
> Anyway, please comment and tell me what you think~
> 
> Find me on Tumblr:  
> https://nyoungpeach.tumblr.com/
> 
> Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/jjr_hyun
> 
> And Curious Cat:  
> https://curiouscat.me/tsubame_go


	15. Patricide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> White Tiger goes through with the assassination

 

“Funnily enough we already figured we might need to act fast.” Dongho replied with a humorless laugh. “Once we get back to base our leaders will want to get a bit more information from you, then it’ll be show time.”

 

“Good.”

 

Before he turned his eyes back to the road he caught Jonghyun’s gaze, unreadable, yet accusing. Would Jonghyun think he was a monster for what he was helping to orchestrate? Maybe he thought Minhyun was a monster already for doing nothing but watch as his mother got hit.  Suddenly the tears that adrenaline had kept at bay threatened to spill out.

 

*

 

They made the briefest stop to pick up Minki at the apartment before immediately starting the drive back to Seoul. Minhyun knew he would probably be pulled in to a meeting with the White Tiger leaders the second they got back, knew that he should try to sleep during the drive back, but he didn’t feel tired. There were too many questions, too many emotions, racing through his mind. Anger, guilt, doubt, and other emotions he couldn’t put his finger on seemed to battle each other.  He stared out the window into the night, as if there was a solution laying hidden somewhere in the scenery as their car rushed by.

 

Minhyun suddenly began to wonder how the resistance was planning to carry out the assassination plan. Would they have to harm other occupants of the Hwang Estate to get to Minhyun’s father? Would servants and friends Minhyun had grown up with die because of what he had gotten himself into? Would his mother? He felt his blood run cold.  It was probably too late to back out now; even if he refused to share any information about his family estate they had probably already gleaned enough information from his entrance into the estate that day, but perhaps he would be able to convince the White Tiger leaders not to hurt anyone else in plan.

 

As Minhyun expected, Dongho and Minki led him to another meeting with the White Tiger leaders as soon as they arrived.  He looked back at Jonghyun as he walked into the meeting. Jonghyun’s gaze seemed to pierce him as the door closed between, keeping Jonghyun out from the discussion that would follow. Minhyun wonder what Jonghyun would say, if he could give an opinion. He felt regretful that he hadn’t had the opportunity to talk to Jonghyun about everything that had happened without the prying ears of others. It was too late though, Minhyun would have to do the best he could do on this own.

 

“So.” Dongho’s mother said as Minhyun sat down. “We hear you are still the heir? So we can proceed with the plan.”

 

“Yes.” Dongho answered succinctly.

 

“I want to clarify a few things first.” Minhyun cut in. He felt every eye in the room turn on him. “Before we go through with this, I want you to promise you’ll won’t hurt any of the estate staff unnecessarily. I’m willing to help you kill my father but I don’t want anyone else harmed in this, if it can be helped.”

 

“What do you take us for, fools?” A leader in the corner of the room scoffed once Minhyun finished speaking. “It would be highly suspicious if we charged in and slaughter our way through the estate towards your father, we’re not stupid. If all goes according to plan the death should look natural.”

 

“What?” Minhyun said.

 

“When the current regime took over, most of the omega scientists, professors, politicians, and other prominent society members went underground with us.” Dongho’s mother explained. “The rest of them perished in the revolution or were effectively enslaved and discontinued practicing their invaluable talents.  Fifty years ago, omegas weren’t just vessels for breeding. Those of us who survived have honed our talents to fight against the current regime. We’ve been able to develop weapons, technologies, poisons that the government doesn’t have and doesn’t know exist. We’ve done plenty of similar missions in the past. We have spies in place in the residences of most important figures residences and offices. Most of the lead politicians a so busy trying to weed out rivals that they consider it a stroke of good luck if a high government official passes away in their sleep or has an unfortunate accident and don’t bother to look into it much. If you give us the codes and passwords to the Hwang Estate we’ll be able to get in and out and to the world it’ll look like your dad had a heart attack in his sleep. Then you can smoothly inherit the Hwang cooperation.”

 

“Alright.” Minhyun sighed. He didn’t know whether to feel relieved or alarmed at this new piece of information. Considering their technology was so advanced, he wondered if they even needed the information as badly as they were leading him to believe. “I’ll tell you everything I know.”

 

*

 

Minhyun wasn’t surprised when he found Jonghyun waiting in his room when he returned, exhausted, from the meeting.

 

“It’s done.” He sighed, falling down onto the bed beside Jonghyun. “They’re gone. Gone to kill him.”

 

“Just like that?” Jonghyun asked, leaning to meet Minhyun’s gaze with wide eyes. “I thought they’d at least spend a few days to prepare.”

 

“They’ve had years to prepare, Jonghyun.” Minhyun told him. “They were just waiting for an opportunity.”

 

“What do you mean?”Jonghyun asked, narrowing his eyes.

 

“They’ve done stuff like this before.” Minhyun shuffled his feet uneasily. “Seemed well practiced at it from what they told me, and they probably weren’t telling me everything. Hell, they might’ve gleaned enough info from us visiting my mom to break in even without my insider knowledge, I just hope they don’t kill-”

 

“Are you okay Minhyun?” Jonghyun murmured. “Everything happened so fast- I can’t imagine what’s going on in your head. I mean, he is- was still your father, right? It can’t be easy.”

 

“It wasn’t going to be easy no matter what happened.” Minhyun let his back fall onto the bed and cover his face with his arm and took a sharp breath in. “I just- I’ve being an idiot, haven’t I? God, I must have lived in a bubble until now not to realize…”

 

“Realize what?” Jonghyun sounded confused, worried even. Minhyun felt his hand hesitantly rest on his shoulder.

 

“That- that can’t’ve been the first time, can it?” Minhyun breathed. “How long do you think it had been going on? How long have I been unaware?”

 

“The first time what happened?” Jonghyun asked softly, stroking Minhyun’s shoulder with his thumb.

 

“That he hit her.” Minhyun felt his sentence turn into a sob. “My mother. She was the one that raised me! She took care of me when I was young, helping me with my homework, she and the servants did everything!” Minhyun raised his fist in the air and punched the bed. “He didn’t do shit! That man. My father. All he did was give me expectations and… and he HIT HER!” Minhyun rolled over onto his stomach, and found himself sobbing violently and uncontrollably into the bed. “AND I DID NOTHING! I STOOD THERE AND LET HIM HIT HER!” Minhyun screamed into the mattress. He felt angry with the world, angry with himself for not knowing, for holding some small measure of affection in his heart for the man who had sired him despite the signs he had been too blind to see. He felt Jonghyun’s hand reposition itself on his back. It felt light and fragile, like a little bird that had landed there and would take flight at the smallest shock. But no matter how much Minhyun’s back shook with sobs and how much he screamed into the bed, Jonghyun didn’t remove his hand.

 

It was a long time before either of them moved. Jonghyun didn’t say anything as he continued to lie face-down, crying into the bed. A part of Minhyun felt like he had to cry, like his tears now might somehow wash away the tears he had cried for his father, which in retrospect felt shameful, dirty even. He found that he didn’t care that the White Tiger people might hear him. Minhyun didn’t think he could care about anything in that moment. Did he even have the right to care? After he had stood in complicity and obliviousness and done nothing for most of his life?  But, maybe, after what he had done in the last few weeks, he might still have the right to care about the boy sitting beside him.

 

He finally sat up, turning away from Jonghyun for a moment to wipe his tears, then facing him. Jonghyun’s eyes were solemn as they held Minhyun’s, and he knew Jonghyun was waiting for him to speak first.

 

“I-” Minhyun’s voice was raw after crying for so long. “I just hate that I’ve been so oblivious. She’s my mother but I had no idea what was happening. Hell, I don’t even know anything about her life before she had me or married my dad. I was too stuck up my own ass to even bother to ask-”

 

“You can still ask her.” Jonghyun interrupted gently. “It isn’t too late.”

 

“We’re here with no phone to the outside world.” Minhyun croaked. “I can’t.”

 

“Do you really think White Tiger will let something as suspicious as, you, the Hwang family HEIR, missing the funeral happen?” Jonghyun cocked his head. “They’ll have to let us go back. And then you can talk to your family about everything you need to know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 more chapters! hopefully I'll be able to finish this before I go abroad for a new job late september/early october but no promises
> 
> Find me on Tumblr:  
> https://nyoungpeach.tumblr.com/
> 
> Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/jjr_hyun
> 
> And Curious Cat:  
> https://curiouscat.me/tsubame_go


	16. The Funeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyun goes back to Busan for his father's funeral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer I don't know much about Korean funeral customs and was lazy with research. sorry if there are any glaring in inaccuracies, I did my best to keep it vague.
> 
> This update makes this fic my longest fic to date, thanks everyone for sticking around~

Jonghyun was right. Directly upon confirmation that the target had been eliminated, White Tiger found someone to drive them back to their apartment in Busan. They were left alone this time, White Tiger evidently felt that they were trustworthy enough to be unsupervised and allowed a radio communicator to keep the rebels updated. Maybe because after what Minhyun had done for them, revealing any info on White Tiger to the authorities would likely incriminate Minhyun as well. He had harbored rebels under his roof, not to mention conspired with rebels to commit patricide. If caught that was definitely grounds for his execution, or at the very least, a lifetime in prison. There was no going back now, and both he and White Tiger knew it.

 

Minhyun was glad that none of the rebels were with them this time. It was weird enough to sit in their apartment, waiting for a call or a knock on the door, waiting for a family member or an authority to come and tell him that his father was dead. Dead. That was difficult to conceptualize in Minhyun’s mind. It was unfathomable that a person who had played such an important role in his life up until the present was gone. Minhyun hated himself for still feeling the grief. Surely, after everything, he could let the affection he had been taught to harbor for his father go. But some part of him couldn’t.  Soon, he would have to decide how he was going to react in the face of the public and in the presence of his family. Minhyun didn’t think he had enough control over his emotions to make a calculated decision. He would react how he would react and hope that no one found it suspicious.

 

Jonghyun sat on the couch, looking at his phone. Minhyun knew he was staying in the same room for his sake, in case Minhyun needed to talk or anything. Minhyun wondered if he should tell Jonghyun to go to a bedroom and pretend to sleep. He probably should as well, it would look suspicious if someone came by to tell them the news and it looked as if they had been waiting for it. But Minhyun couldn’t bear to try to pretend to sleep. He felt too restless, he found himself checking his phone, then putting it down and trying not to look at it. He thought he heard footsteps coming to the door several times but when he looked out the peephole in the door it way always nothing. 

 

Neither of them slept that night. Finally, when morning arrived and the noise of cars on the nearby street and their neighbors starting their days filled the previously empty air, Minhyun got a call from his mother.

 

She gave him the news with an air of calm grief, murmuring that ‘the stress of working those long hours must’ve finally gotten to him’. Minhyun told her he would meet her at the funeral home that afternoon.

 

*

 

 

There was something bizarre about looking down at his father’s corpse. In life, his father had been a formidable figure, the tall scary man who would scold Minhyun when his school marks were less than outstanding, the looming figure whose expectations had weighed heavy on Minhyun’s shoulders, and more recently the monster who had struck his mother. Minhyun could see where makeup was layered thick to hide the bruise on her cheek. He wondered if he should feel regret looking down at the body of the man who had been his father, the man he had helped kill. Instead he felt a queer emptiness. He knew that his father’s passing marked an huge change in his life, a point from which he couldn’t go back – but the recent weeks had held many such changes, and compared to meeting and joining the rebels and becoming mates with Jonghyun it didn’t seem to hold the same weight.

 

Minhyun heard the door open and looked up to see Sujin enter the room. Her expression was fittingly somber, but like his mother and like himself, her eyes were dry. Suddenly he realized it was the first time he had seen her in weeks.

 

“Isaac?” Minhyun asked, he had expected the two-year-old to be with her.

 

“Outside with Aron.” She told him softly.

 

Aron. Sujin. His nephew. His mother. All the people Minhyun had thought lost to him with his induction into White Tiger were coming back to him. Suddenly he wondered what would come next. Would he be allowed to continue living on the surface once the funeral was over and he had given them his family’s fortune? How would he hide what he was going to do from his family? It had seemed easy when he promised White Tiger all of his wealth, but now he realized that the wealth wasn’t his alone. It might be his on paper, his in the documents, but surely he owed some of it to his mother, not to mention his sister and her baby.

 

Minhyun wondered what White Tiger meant to do next. They already had frighteningly advanced technology. Once they had his family’s assets what was left? All-out rebellion and war to overthrow the government? Minhyun felt himself shiver.

 

*

 

The funeral was held three days later. The will had been examined by the authorities and they had started the process of putting the Hwang family holdings into Minhyun’s name. The press had asked Minhyun for comment and he had told them that he would have to take time to mourn before deciding the future of the Hwang cooperation. Everything seemed to be happening at once and Minhyun felt overwhelmed. But despite it all, he began to think more about the future and more about his family. Finally, once all the funeral guests had departed, Minhyun once again found himself alone with his mother and sister.

 

“Mother,” Minhyun began hesitantly. “Last time Jonghyun and I came to see you-”

 

“It’s all in the past now, dear.” Minhyun’s mother cut in, drawing back from Minhyun’s inquiring gaze.

 

“But-”

 

“He’s dead, Minhyun.” His mother said firmly. “None of it matters anymore.”

 

“What-” Sujin glanced between them in confusion.

 

“Last time Minhyun visited the estate with his mate he saw…” Their mother trailed off leaving her sentence unfinished. Sujin’s eyes widened in understanding.

 

“Oh.”

 

“You _knew_?” Minhyun turned to her incredulously.

 

“Of course.” She confirmed in a measured voice. “Before you, I was the eldest. I was supposed to be the heir. Can’t you imagine father’s distress when I pronounced and wasn’t the alpha heir he needed to succeed him? Obviously I couldn’t help it, but he was furious with me, and furious with mother.”

 

“Why didn’t either of you tell me?” Minhyun asked; he couldn’t help feeling a little betrayed.

 

“There was no need.” Their mother shrugged. “You were the alpha son your father wanted. There was no need to disturb you with it.”

 

“We wanted to protect you.” Sujin said softly.

 

“I- I understand a little.” Minhyun felt his voice quaver. “But I still wish you had told me.”

 

A tear glistened down Sujin’s cheek as she nodded. Minhyun stepped forward and brought them both into his arms. The three of them were silent as they held each other.

 

“Am I interrupting something?” Minhyun looked up to see Aron holding his son in the door.

 

“No.” Minhyun said quickly, letting go of Sujin and his mother. “Come in. There’s something I need to talk to all of you about.”

 

Aron stepped in, shutting the door behind him. Minhyun took a deep breath and glanced around the room. Surely no one would think to bug a funeral home? But he knew he still had to be careful with what he said.

 

“I think…” Minhyun started heavily. “I think the four of you should leave Korea.” Minhyun nodded when he saw the surprise on their faces. “There’s going to be some… unrest soon. It might not be safe here. So I want the four of you to go.”

 

“How do you know this? What’s going to happen?”

 

“Where should we go?”

 

“I can’t tell you more now.” Minhyun sighed. “It’s too dangerous.” He paused, thinking hard. “Aron, I think the best thing would be for all of you to go stay with your family in the states. They’d welcome Sujin and Mother, wouldn’t they?”

 

“They would.” Aron conceded. “But how would we get there? Even for wealthy alphas like you travel to countries like America is difficult to get approved.”

 

“I have some, um, friends that I think will be able to help.” Minhyun told them slowly. Surely he would hold some leverage over White Tiger considering the Hwang fortune was still his. He could make his family’s exodus to the states a condition for giving them the money. “Can you trust me on this?”

 

There was a long pause, during which Minhyun was terrified they would refuse and the whole thing would fall through.

 

“We’ll trust you, Minhyunie.” Sujin finally said.

 

Relief washed over Minhyun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was mostly tying up loose ends with Minhyun's family but I hope you liked it. The last two chapters (and the epilogue if I decide to write one) will be more 2hyun-focused.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr:  
> https://nyoungpeach.tumblr.com/
> 
> Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/jjr_hyun
> 
> And Curious Cat:  
> https://curiouscat.me/tsubame_go


	17. For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> White Tiger decides what to do next- Jonghyun asks Minhyun what they'll do next.

They didn’t here from White Tiger until a few days after the funeral, when Dongho told them through their communication device the White Tiger leaders wanted to have another meeting with Minhyun and asked when would be a good time to pick them up and take them back to the base. Minhyun had spent the last few days dealing with the press; they had wanted to know when he would take up residence in the Hwang estate and what plans he had for the company. Minhyun had told them that he wanted to finish school before he thought about either of those things. It was fortunate that none of the reporters seemed to be unaware of his recent lapse in attendance. Aron, however, had noticed. When he asked, Minhyun had told him he would explain later, wondering how he would ever bring himself to explain everything that had happened to his family.

 

Minhyun knew it was risky going back to White Tiger while the press was still eager to question him. He hoped they would assume he can gone on vacation to some private house his family owned, as rich people were wont to do, and wouldn’t think too much of his sudden absence from his apartment in Busan.

They met Dongho on the other side of the city as a caution in hopes to throw off any paparazzi that might try to follow Minhyun in the middle of the night. Dongho seemed in a good mood when he picked them up, chatting amicably to Jonghyun as they drove. Minhyun was even taken aback by how friendliness seemed to have replaced the cold and contemptuous manner Dongho had previously harbored towards him.

 

He was even more surprised when upon arriving at the base instead of leading Minhyun back to the meeting room he had met with the White Tiger leaders in before, Dongho steered the three of them towards the kitchens. Minhyun couldn’t think of anyone who would be in the cafeteria in the early hours of the morning, but when they walked through the doors they found the leaders engaging in a feast, or at least the most decadent meal Minhyun had seen in his time at the base. Minhyun blinked several times, trying to figure out if it was an elaborate prank or his own hallucination.

 

“Whenever we successfully finish a big mission we like to get everyone involved together and celebrate.” Dongho explained. “You two played your part, so we’ve been waiting for your return to celebrate. Surprise!”

 

“Um, thanks.” Minhyun said awkwardly. While it was nice to have something that wasn’t hostility coming at him from the White Tiger people, Minhyun thought an assassination was a strange occasion to have festivities. Despite how he had come to terms with his father’s death and the part he had played in it, it wasn’t something he personally would have thrown a party over.

 

“We’ll still need to talk about what comes next,” Dongho told him. “But for now, let’s eat!”

 

After staying up all night both Minhyun and Jonghyun were exhausted, but they were also hungry enough to appreciate the food wholeheartedly. Once their hunger was sated, the tiredness seemed to fade a little too. For the first time, Minhyun made an effort to actually get to know the White Tiger people. He learned the names of the leaders who had seemed so imposing in his previous meetings and learned who had been born into White Tiger and who was a refugee from the outside world. Suddenly they all seemed less intimidating and more like people Minhyun could reason with. Given the demands he was planning to lay before them, he hoped he was correct in his judgement.

 

For some reason Seonho, the child Minhyun had met on his first day at White Tiger, was at the feast as well, and when he caught sight of Minhyun between wolfing down plate of food, he immediately ran to him.

 

“You were on the mission too?” The boy asked, wide-eyed in wonder.

 

“I guess so.” Minhyun mumbled through a mouthful of food, taken aback. “What are you doing here?”

 

“I was hungry.” Seonho said, as if that explained things. Dongho, who had been talking with another leader nearby, noticed Seonho and came over.

 

“Little brat.” Dongho chastised affectionately, gently scooping Seonho up and throwing him over his shoulder. “This is supposed to be leaders only, does your mother know where you are?”

“She’s sleeping.” Seonho pouted. “I woke hungry and I heard noise and there was food here.”

 

“Well, time to go then.” Dongho laughed. “You’ve already had time to eat your fill and we’re about to discuss some classified information. Jonghyun, can you take him back to his mother?”

 

Jonghyun nodded and took the boy from Dongho’s arms, giving Minhyun a significant look before leaving the room. As the door closed behind Jonghyun and Seonho, Dongho’s mother cleared her throat.

 

“Alright, now that we’ve had plenty of time to let loose, I think we should suggest the future.” She announced once everyone in the room had quieted. “Mr. Hwang agreed previously that he would give us his inheritance, and now that he’s inherited all of the Hwang family assets we need to discuss how best to use them. I think that with everything Hwang is giving us, we should have enough resources for a direct strike on the government in Seoul, which, if successful, should place us well to take out other government bases with relative ease. Starting with the main office will make all other bases much weaker, and if we’re lucky we may have the entire regime out in a year’s time.” Minhyun had guessed that the rebels would take direct action. He knew he had to speak up before the discussion went too much farther. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

 

“So, I think our first order of business should be to use the Hwang fortune to secure-”

 

“Wait.” Minhyun cut her off. Every head in the room immediately turned to him. “I have some… concerns I want taken care of before we precede with anything else.” He saw opposition flash in the eyes of some of the observers, he wondered how many of them were expecting him to betray them now. “Before you kick the revolution into high gear, before I give you my family’s money,” some of the leaders’ expressions turned from concerned to venomous, “I want you to help me get my family - and by that I mean my mother, my sister, my nephew and my brother-in-law – out of the country. To the U.S. I know international travel is hard, but with our combined resources it shouldn’t be. I just want them away before the fighting starts.”

 

Suddenly Minhyun realized he had forgotten all about Jonghyun’s family and felt a familiar surge of guilt. He should have thought to discuss them with Jonghyun before this meeting, but in the chaos of the funeral and dealing with the press he hadn’t had time to talk much at all to Jonghyun over the last few days. For a wild moment he thought of making the resistance send Jonghyun’s family with his own to America, but then he remembered that they didn’t have any connections there, would probably be lost in a foreign country where they didn’t know the language or the people. Maybe he could only do so much.

 

“And I want you to make sure- make sure Jonghyun’s family doesn’t get hurt in the fighting. You worked with his grandparents, right? You owe them a debt. Before you go into Gangneung I want you to get Jonghyun’s parents and sisters to safe houses outside the city.”

 

“Is that all?” Dongho’s mother asked.

 

“Uh, yes, I think so.” Minhyun answered awkwardly.

 

“I suppose it isn’t too much to ask.” Dongho’s mother said dryly. “We’ll need time to prepare for the Seoul strike at any rate, we can find flights for you family in that time. And of course we wouldn’t want any relative of the Kims hurt on our account.”

 

“Thank you.” Minhyun gave her a nod. “It’s been a long night for me, but you probably have a lot more to discuss. Can you continue without me? I want to get some sleep.”

 

“Very well, Mr. Hwang.”

 

Minhyun didn’t wait for further agreement before leaving the cafeteria.

 

 

*

 

 

The first thing Minhyun noticed when he went back to his room was that someone seemed to have cleaned it. The layer of dust no longer clung to the floor and someone had replaced the old bedding with a set of newer, cleaner stuff that seemed considerably nicer.

 

“They seem to have warmed up to you.” Jonghyun commented, stroking his hand over the new quilt on Minhyun’s bed.

 

“I guess so.” Minhyun laughed, sitting down next to Jonghyun on the bed. It was a familiar position, a spot where they had talked many things out together in the last few weeks. Minhyun knew it was time to talk again, time to make up for keeping his own council in the business of the last few days.

 

“So.” Jonghyun said matter-of-factly. “What are they going to do now?”

 

“Fight.” Minhyun answered. “They’re going to prepare to take out the main government base in Seoul.”

 

“So like, all-out war?” Jonghyun asked, eyes widening.

 

“I guess.” Minhyun shrugged. “They seem pretty confident that they’ll succeed now that they have my family’s fortune and assets.” Minhyun breathed in. “I’m sending my family to the U.S. before the fighting starts. I told them to make sure your family is somewhere safe beforehand if they have to invade Gangneung. I… I should have discussed it with you after I talked to my family and got them to agree to leave. Maybe you’d prefer if your family was farther away from it all too, I could still talk to them if you want-”

 

“It’s fine,” Jonghyun assured him quickly. “My family are betas who don’t have any government connections, I don’t think they’ll be at risk.” Jonghyun paused, fiddling with the quilt. “But, what do they expect us to do during all of this?”

 

“What do you mean?” Minhyun asked.

 

“You and me.” Jonghyun clarified. “You’re going to give them your family’s money, sure, but what are we going to do while they’re fighting to overthrow the government?”

 

“I hadn’t thought about it.” Minhyun confessed. “Stay here, I guess? Wait of it all to blow over?”

 

“Will it be safe here?” Jonghyun asked. “I’m… I’m all for the downfall of the regime but I’m not a soldier. I can’t join in the fighting. And…won’t the government work harder to find the rebels once they revolute out right? Won’t this be their biggest target?”

 

“I guess you’re right.” Minhyun admitted. “If you want we could go back to Busan, or you could even go with my family to America, I’m sure Aron and his family would be willing to help you.”

 

“Busan also has a lot of government offices. And - I’ve never been abroad before, I wouldn’t want to go alone.” Jonghyun said quickly. Suddenly Minhyun realized that Jonghyun was afraid; he scooted closer to Jonghyun, reached out and squeezed his hand.

 

“I could sign all of the family holdings off to a White Tiger agent and go with you.” Minhyun suggested. He was surprised when Jonghyun pulled away.

 

“No, you’ve sacrificed so much for this, you deserve the chance to give input into what they do next.” Jonghyun’s words stunned him. Surely Jonghyun didn’t think  he cared about that, surely he couldn’t think anything he’d done was for the White Tiger people.

 

“I didn’t do it for White Tiger.” Minhyun scoffed.

 

“Maybe not them personally, but you care about the cause, don’t you? You care about secondary gender equality and… don’t you want to build a better world for all secondary genders even if it means working with them?”

 

Minhyun sighed. After everything that had happened, it was easy to forget that he hadn’t been clear on the why of anything he had done. Maybe he had wanted not to be. Wanted to pretend that his motivation was something nobler than it was in actuality. But maybe he couldn’t pretend anymore. Maybe it was time to come clean with Jonghyun.

 

“I don’t.” Minhyun told him. Jonghyun stared up at him in confusion. “I don’t care about White Tiger. I didn’t do this for them or because I want to overthrow the government or for omega rights or anything like that. I’m not the hero you’re trying to make me out to be. All of this - coming here, helping White Tiger, everything – I did it for you, Jonghyun, Not for anyone or anything else. Only for you. Because I didn’t want you to be hurt by the system. Because I wanted you to have the life you deserve. So if you want to get out of here before the fighting starts and you want me to come with you I’ll go. Because I love you, Jonghyun.”

 

They stared at each other for a long time without speaking. When it was clear Jonghyun was too stunned to say anything and Minhyun couldn’t bear another second of silence he opened his mouth again.

 

“You don’t have to say anything about- about my feelings yet. You can think on it.” Minhyun murmured. “But, if you really want to leave before war breaks out, I’ll have to let the White Tiger leaders know soon. Is going to America what you want, Jonghyun?”

 

After a long moment, Jonghyun gave him a tiny nod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can probably see- I guess I'm going to go through with the epilogue and thus stretching this a chapter longer. sorry for yet another cliffhanger- it's the last one. I promise.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr:  
> https://nyoungpeach.tumblr.com/
> 
> Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/jjr_hyun
> 
> And Curious Cat:  
> https://curiouscat.me/tsubame_go


	18. Journey's End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyun leaves Korea with Jonghyun and his family to start over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's title is a blatant rip off on the title of the last episode of FMA Brotherhood, which I recently marathoned.

Minhyun was met with shrugs from the resistance and distain from the press when he announced their plan to leave the country. White Tiger seemed glad to be rid of them, although none of them said it, Minhyun knew they were probably glad to know that they would have full control of the Hwang family assets once he was gone.  When he told the public he was selling the company, dropping out of school and taking his family overseas, the press criticized him as a lazy and unfilial son. Minhyun did his best to play the part when under the public eye. He sold the company to Bumzu, a beta business man who was a White Tiger spy, and divided the mansion, fortune and other assets among other White Tiger agents on the surface.

 

It took nearly a month to settle everything. Minhyun was kept busy, but he tried to talk to Jonghyun when he could, wanting not to repeat the mistake of forgetting to consult with Jonghyun on important issues like he had in the wake of his father’s death.  Although they tried to pretend everything was the same between them, it wasn’t. The shadow of Minhyun’s declaration of love seemed to hang over them every time Jonghyun was at his side. Minhyun was careful not to do anything that might be interpreted as pushing the boundary of friendship, and Jonghyun seemed more awkward and subdued when they spoke and was hesitant to share any physical contact where once their skinship had been something comfortable. Minhyun steeled himself, expecting a rejection to come any day.

 

But it didn’t. The weeks dragged on and neither of them brought it up. Then suddenly they were standing in line with Aron and Sujin and Minhyun’s mother to board the plane to leave Korea.

 

Among the six of them, Aron was the only one who had flown before. The plane was bigger than Minhyun expected somehow, he had expected it to be the size of a large car somehow, but it was closer to that of a small house. Sujin, his mother, and even little Isaac all smiled excitedly as the plane pulled into the runway, yet Minhyun felt a twinge of fear, the fact that he would soon be hundreds of miles above the ground suddenly sinking in. He moved to grip the armrest to try to calm himself, but Jonghyun’s hand found his before he could.

 

“It’s a lot higher than that rollercoaster you were too scared to ride when we were kids.” Jonghyun observed as they gained altitude. Minhyun leaned over to glance out the window and quickly drew back, feeling nauseous.

 

“Hang in there, it’s only about eleven more hours until we arrive.” Jonghyun gave his had a playful squeeze.

 

“Please close the window shade.” Minhyun sighed.

 

 

*

 

America was a strange place to Minhyun. He had seen it in photos at school before, but being there in person, surrounded by people who looked different and spoke a language in which he only understood one word in twenty of was overwhelming to say the least. Aron and his family had to help them with everything. While immigration was relatively straightforward for Sujin and Isaac as they were the mate and son of a citizen, Minhyun, Jonghyun, and Minhyun’s mother had to wade through a flood of paper work to properly register as Korean refugees seeking asylum.

 

It was hard to think what they would do for work. Aron’s family had been nice enough to house them, but Minhyun didn’t want to take advantage of their generosity for too long. Jonghyun was of a similar mind, and the two of them began looking for work in Korean-owned businesses and other places where their limited English language skill wouldn’t be too much of a problem. Minhyun was hesitant to suggest that they find an apartment together, unsure if continuing to be roommates was something Jonghyun would want after everything that had happened between them. So he suggested that they try to find apartments in the same block, only to have Jonghyun point out that living together would be much cheaper. It was a relief. Regardless of what would happen between them, Minhyun wanted his best friend by his side as they navigated the strange new country.

 

*

 

It was after they had finally found a place and were arranging their sparse furniture in their new apartment that Minhyun finally brought up the topic he had been avoiding. Amongst the documents they filed away in their secondhand, rather beat up, new desk was the mate certificate they had been issued in Korea. Minhyun hesitantly brought it out of the folder, and clutching it in his shaking fingers, brought it to where Jonghyun was adjusting the position of the new couch.

 

“When do you want to file for divorce?” Minhyun asked. He knew there was no reason for them to remain mates. It had been something they had done out of necessity in Korea, so that Jonghyun wouldn’t get taken away. Now, in a country with considerably better policy on omega rights, Jonghyun could become mates with whoever he wanted, or even stay unmated if he chose. It would be stupid of them not to terminate the last obstacle that stood between Jonghyun and a normal life.

 

“Huh?” Jonghyun turned, evidently having been too focused on moving the couch a few inches to the left to hear Minhyun’s question.

 

“When do you want to go to the courthouse and get this revoked?” Minhyun asked again, handing the piece of paper to Jonghyun.

 

Jonghyun looked up at him, then stared down at the certificate for a long moment, then handed it back to Minhyun.

 

“There’s no need.” Jonghyun told him.

 

“But-” Minhyun began to object, first assuming that Jonghyun meant it as a matter of convenience, but then he looked up and saw the warmth in his eyes.

 

“I- I thought about everything you said.” Jonghyun began quietly. “At first it was hard for me to think about, since I pronounced and had to hide my secondary gender I always thought romance wouldn’t be a possibility for me, so I put it out of my mind. But after what you said I started thinking about, realized that that’s something I _can_ have if I want it, and – ” Jonghyun took a step closer and slipped his hand into Minhyun’s. “I do want to have that. Or try to, anyway. It’ll take time. I just - I can’t imagine trying it with anyone else but you.”

 

Minhyun felt a smile stretch across his face as he moved his free arm up to embrace Jonghyun. Happy as he was, he couldn’t help but see his own failure as well. He hadn’t stopped to think about romance from Jonghyun’s perspective since he had confessed. In his mind it had been simple, Jonghyun would reciprocate his feelings, or he wouldn’t. Minhyun hadn’t thought about what growing up as an omega in Korea had done to Jonghyun perception of romance. He had been too wrapped up in his own feelings.

 

“I’m so happy.” Minhyun whispered, kissing Jonghyun on the forehead. “I love you so much.”

 

“I –” Minhyun felt Jonghyun tense. “I’ll have to go slow with this, Minhyun. It’ll take time.”

 

“I know.” Minhyun planted one last kiss on Jonghyun’s cheek and then drew back. “We can work on it. Together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to finish this fic before I moved and have the epilogue done before I posted this chapter but... writer's block is a bitch. And it felt appropriate to post this chapter when I, like the characters, am about to move to another country. The epilogue will come eventually probably. It might be a while, I'm sorry.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr:  
> https://nyoungpeach.tumblr.com/
> 
> Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/jjr_hyun
> 
> And Curious Cat:  
> https://curiouscat.me/tsubame_gof


	19. Epilogue: 1 year later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonghyun's new life in L.A. is strange and different - and freeing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally ending this fic. Thanks for sticking with me over the last 9 months.

America felt different, was different from the first 23 years of Jonghyun’s life he had spent in Korea. Or maybe it felt like the years before Jonghyun pronounced, when there wasn’t the constant threat of what he was hanging over his head.  It was hard to let go of the fear which had ruled him most of his life, but knowing his nightmares held their roots in the past rather than the present, and that when he opened his eyes he would be safe, that there weren’t government agents searching the streets of L.A. for people like him as they had in Korea, gave him more relief than he could quantify.

 

America was also strange place. He tried hard every day but the language came slow. Luckily, he had found work at a Korean-owned laundromat where that wasn’t usually a problem.  At first L.A. had seemed like somewhere easy to get lost in, but gradually it had become more and more familiar. Perhaps it would never be as familiar to him as Busan or Gangneung, but it had definitely become more like home than when they had first arrived. Sometimes he still did get lost in L.A, but he always managed to find his way back home. Back to Minhyun.

 

 

*

 

“Uncle said we can close for the day.”  

 

It was late afternoon on a Wednesday at the laundromat, and business had been slow all week. 

 

“Okay, thanks Kyla.”  Jonghyun stood up and when to the back things. “Bye!”

 

As he waited for the bus, he wondered idly what they would cook for dinner that night. In Korea, they had often gotten takeout, but in America, Minhyun was no longer inexhaustibly wealthy so they had learned to be more frugal.

 

Jonghyun was unsurprised to see that Minhyun was home before him; this was usually the case as Minhyun’s work was closer to their apartment. What did surprise him was the way Minhyun rushed to him as soon as he heard the door opening and swept him up for a kiss. Jonghyun knew that he shouldn’t be surprised by it by now, but despite himself he was. His eyes would go wide with shock for a moment, then he would get ahold of himself, softening in Minhyun’s arms and letting his eyelids drop as he leaned into the kiss. Jonghyun liked the warmth of Minhyun’s arms and the heat of his lips, yet there was still something in the back of his mind that whispered _you can’t!_ at each romantic gesture. It was the same thing feeling he had had as a newly pronounced teenager when he saw romantic plots in movies and novels, and whenever someone attractive caught his eye.  The part of him that had reminded himself that an intimacy might let slip the secret that would destroy him.  Now there were no more secrets, but the instinct to protect them still remained.

 

“How was your day?” Minhyun asked upon pulling back.

 

“It was good.” Jonghyun answered. “Business was slow today, so I helped Kyla with her homework when she came back from school.”  Kyla was his boss’ niece, who often came by the laundromat in the afternoon when she was done with school and on the weekends, often to ask for help on her Korean homework. She was a sweet girl, so Jonghyun was always happy to help.

 

“That’s nice of you.” Minhyun smiled, leaning in again to give Jonghyun a light peck. “Are you hungry? I got groceries on my way home.”

 

Jonghyun nodded and leaned in for one more kiss before following Minhyun to the kitchen to work on dinner.

 

*

 

“Aron sent me something interesting today.” Minhyun told Jonghyun as they ate. “Take a look.”

Jonghyun took Minhyun’s phone and glanced down to read the title of the article on the screen.

 

**_The Birth of a Democracy: Koreans Lay the Foundation of a New Government_ **

****

“Maybe we’ll be able to go back and visit in a few years.” Minhyun suggested, taking Jonghyun’s hand in his across the table. “To see your family.”

 

“Yeah.”Jonghyun nodded. In the chaos that had been the revolution they hadn’t been able to get through to contact anyone since leaving the country. “I’d like that.” He leaned across the table to give Minhyun a light kiss, lingering in it longer when he felt Minhyun smiling against his lips.

 

Korea had been in the news frequently over the last year.  Sometimes Jonghyun found himself desperate to try and decipher what the English language news had to say about the state of the country they had fled, engrossed in the Korean news articles he could find on the subject. But other times he found himself wanting to move away from his old country and focus on the new life he and Minhyun were building together.

 

It had felt awkward and unnatural the first few weeks after he had told Minhyun he wanted to stay mates.  Jonghyun hadn’t been able to help flinching back from nearly every affectionate gesture Minhyun had tried to give him. Minhyun had said nothing, but it would’ve been hard to miss the disappointment that crossed his face every time Jonghyun moved out of range of his lips or quickly let go of his hand.  Jonghyun could only hope that their nights together had made up for it. 

 

All alone in a strange country, Jonghyun’s mind would wander at night. The uncertainness of their future, the hardships and turmoil they had left behind in Korea, and most of all the fear that was so hard to convince himself was unnecessary, lingered in Jonghyun’s mind as he lay in his bed at night. During those times, it was a welcome respite to cling to something familiar.  Cling to Minhyun.  It had been the second week in their new apartment when Jonghyun had first left his own room to stay with Minhyun for the night instead. Wordlessly, he had slipped under the covers next to Minhyun. He had felt Minhyun tense beside him, as if he was holding his breath. After a few long moments of silence and stillness, Jonghyun had scooted closer and tentatively wrapped an arm around Minhyun’s waist, feeling the tension slowly seep out of Minhyun’s frame.  It had been the best sleep Jonghyun had had in recent memory, so he had kept coming back.

 

The intimacy thing had gotten easier as Jonghyun had gotten back on suppressants.  With his omega hormones held at bay, he wasn’t so uncomfortably aware of the tang in Minhyun’s scent that denoted alpha.  Everything was muted, so when he breathed in as he was snuggled against Minhyun’s chest there was no alpha smell, only Minhyun. During the first few days after the suppressants had kicked in the absence of his former hyper awareness of scents had bothered him.  The lack of scents he had been on constant alert for had made him feel unguarded, but slowly he had come to recognize what a blessing it was to be unable to smell the scents that still made him jump in terror.  He no longer flinched back from any strange alpha that passed him on the street, the scent that in the back of his mind still signaled him to run and hide was gone.

 

Even more relieving was the knowledge that no one would take the suppressants away from him ever again. He would never have to endure another heat unless he choose to.  The memory of his one and only heat was foggy, a blurring mix of discomfort, hotness, and the feeling of losing control of his own will; the sickening sweetness of his own heat scent and the sharp tang of Minhyun’s alpha scent a room away.  His mind racing into dangerous territory, feeling unable to stop the primal urge for something he didn’t really want. Jonghyun didn’t think he’d ever be ready to experience that again, at least not in the foreseeable future.  There was too much fear associated with that memory.

 

For now, Jonghyun was content with the feeling of Minhyun’s lips against his, the comfort of having someone to hold onto in the nights when bad dreams blended the past into the present.  He was learning to like the twinge of electricity when Minhyun’s hand unexpectedly found his. Instead for jumping or freezing in shock, he was giggling when he felt Minhyun’s arms come out of nowhere to encircle his waist from behind and melting into them. Maybe he still wasn’t good at accepting affection, but he was learning.  It might never be perfect, but it was okay. They were okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure I'm satisfied with this epilogue, but I really wanted to just draw this to a close. I have mixed feelings about this fic, I really appreciate all the attention everyone has given it but I don't really consider it to be one of my better works. Regardless, thanks for everything.
> 
> When I first started writing this I only had a lot of vague plot points and mid way through I honestly thought that I was going to abandon it. I'm glad I didn't, thanks everyone for encouraging me to keep going. This fic, especially this last chapter, has been colored by my own complicated feelings about sexuality, gender, and the ABO trope. I don't know if that has hindered it or helped it. I don't know if I succeeded in subverting the ABO trope the way I wanted. But I'm proud of myself for making a chapter fic of this length work. It was pretty fun to experiment with suspense and cliffhangers in this too.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr:  
> https://nyoungpeach.tumblr.com/
> 
> Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/jjr_hyun
> 
> And Curious Cat:  
> https://curiouscat.me/tsubame_go

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr:  
> https://nyoungpeach.tumblr.com/
> 
> Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/jjr_hyun
> 
> And Curious Cat:  
> https://curiouscat.me/tsubame_go


End file.
